


Baby Blue Prince

by Daughter of Vayu (aquaregia)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Hasetsu Imperial Family, Hasetsu the country, Ice Skating, Imperial Prince Yuuri, M/M, Modern Royalty AU, Modern monarch, Prince Katsuki Yuuri, Skater Victor Nikiforov
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2018-10-22 14:33:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 23,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10699002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquaregia/pseuds/Daughter%20of%20Vayu
Summary: When Viktor Nikiforov met Yuuri, he didn't know that cute guy with awful baby blue tie was actually a real life prince. The one with titles and such.The Modern Royalty AU with Yuuri as Prince Cinnamon Roll.





	1. Viktor Nikiforov Met a Prince with Awful Tie (Too Bad He Didn’t Know that Cute Guy from the Park was a Prince)

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why I wrote this. The idea just popped out in my mind. This is un-beta-ed, so please excuse my poor grammar. Feel free to drop kudos and comments.
> 
> I based Hasetsu on Japan, since culturally and geographically they are close, yet different. People in Hasetsu had Kyushu accent ^_^; If you noticed something didn't add up, please don't hesitate to tell me. Like I said, this is not beta-read. Some mistakes might slip off my sorry excuse of proof reading.
> 
> Tell me what do you think? Should I continue or not?

Viktor Nikiforov didn’t know why he decided to go to the park at 10 in the evening. Seriously, he didn’t know why. Maybe it was Makkachin’s fault since the poodle decided she wanted to have a walk at night. Or maybe it was the fact that Viktor couldn’t sleep. He just got back from World Championship in Tokyo a few days ago. He won gold again for the fifth time, it was getting old. He smiled for the camera, talked about his plan next season (which he had no idea what), went to banquet and returned back home to St. Petersburg.

Yakov Feltsman, his coach, had said he wanted him to do at least two or three more seasons, but to tell the truth, Viktor just wanted to stop. Maybe he should just stop skating competitively and choreographed for skaters, or doing ice shows. It sounded like a solid plan. He had no drive for skating right now.

So yeah, here he was, sitting on a park bench with Makkachin by his side. Viktor wanted to spend the rest of his life with Makkachin, maybe he should open a pet shelter. That seemed like a good idea. He loved animals, especially poodle.

When Viktor was busy contemplating the ideas about his future, his ears perked up when he heard music and laughter coming from the fountain area, not too far from the bench Viktor was sitting now. _Street performers_? Viktor wondered.

“Do you want to see it, Makka?” he asked his dog gently.

Makkachin barked in agreement. Viktor smiled and led the dog towards the fountain where he could see the crowds gather. The sound of the music was getting louder, Viktor didn’t recognize it. Something that sounded like tango, with guitar and violin, followed by seductive bass and cello. Viktor looked curiously at the large crowd forming a circle where the musicians was playing, but what drawn him in was the single figure in the middle of the circle that the crowds formed.

Viktor’s heart was almost stop beating when he saw the most beautiful man in the world dancing under the soft light of the park’s lamps, drowning in the music. Suddenly the crowd was disappear, only the dark haired beauty dancing away his body and soul, creating music. Never before Viktor saw anything as stunning as the man was.

He looked Asian, with messy dark hair and blue rimmed glasses. He wore a simple white shirt, already crumpled from his movements, along with an awful looking baby blue tie hanging loosely around his neck. His face was radiant, flushed and glowed under the soft lighting, his caramel orbs sparkled with glee. He was laughing freely as he moved his body without care, seducing the crowds with his alluring aura, softly demanding them to keep their eyes on him, and him only. He owned everyone in the crowd.

Viktor felt his heart was beating faster when their gaze met, and the man gave him a seductive smirk that made Viktor’s knees weak.

Viktor wasn’t sure how long he was standing there, but Makkachin’s pitiful whimper snapped him back to reality because the poodle’s paw was frozen from the cold ground. He didn’t get to watch the performance until the end, but he wondered if they would perform again tomorrow.

That night, his dream was filled with dark hair, burning caramel eyes, baby blue tie, and the most beautiful man in the world.

 

* * *

 

Viktor woke up the next morning, early as usual until he remembered he didn’t have to come to the rink for practice for t least a week. Yakov could see how burnt out his student was and let Viktor have a week, if not more, of vacation time before he decided what he would do this season (Viktor knew Yakov secretly wanted him to continue skating this season). He sighed and smiled softly at the poodle curled up beside him.

“What do you think, Makka? Wanna go for a walk?” he asked Makkachin gently.

Makkachin barked happily.

“Good choice. I’ll take a quick shower then take you out for a walk.”

Viktor’s morning was uneventful. He brought Makkachin out for a walk in the park where he saw the dancer last night. There were no performance anymore, and certainly there was no dark haired beauty with caramel eyes and horrendous baby blue tie. Feeling a bit disappointed, Viktor decided he would just get coffee in the café nearby. Mila had mentioned it a few times; apparently that café also served the best waffle in the world. Viktor walked towards the café with Makkachin followed him closely behind.

He arrived at Coffee Tale with a tagline written under “ _It’s like fairy tale, but coffee…_ ” whatever that was supposed to mean. Viktor sighed in relieved when he saw he could bring pet inside as long as they were leashed or caged. He entered the shop, letting the bell chimed softly, the sound was filling up the almost empty store. Viktor shrugged and went to the counter to order up a caramel macchiato and those famous waffles for his breakfast.

Viktor took his time to look around the place. It was cozy, with high ceiling and stylish brick walls and wooden floor. The decoration was rustic, but still felt chic and modern. Other than Viktor and Makkachin, there were only three more people inside. A woman sat near the window with a laptop open in front of her, a man wearing a black business suit sitting down in the corner who was busy with his phone and a cup of coffee in front of him, and the last one…

Viktor gasped softly.

The last one was _him_. The cute guy who danced tango in the park last night. He looked so adorable, all wrapped up in fluffy white sweater and dark blue scarf, with his hair covered in dark blue beanie.

 _Someone must really like blue,_ Viktor mused.

Viktor debated internally if he should join the cute man and introduced himself. Would that be too weird? What if the man thought Viktor was a creep?

_To hell with that!_

Viktor brought his plate of waffle to the man’s table and asked him in the most charming voice he could muster.

“Mind if I sit here?” he asked in English since the man looked foreign.

The cute man looked up to him and Viktor watched as the red blushed started to bloom on his face, so adorable, as the man’s eyes widened in surprise.

“S-sure!” the man squeaked his answer in perfect English, though Viktor could hear a soft accent there, it was endearing.

 _Be still my heart, this angel before me is so beautiful_.

Viktor took a seat in front of him and smiled. “My name is Viktor, by the way. Viktor Nikiforov. And this is Makkachin,” Viktor said politely.

“Oh… uhm… I know… I see your skating…” the adorable man said shyly.

“Are you a fan, then?” Viktor’s eyes lit up. This adorable man was his fan?

“Uhm… Kind of? Your skating is amazing,” the adorable man said softly.

Viktor had heard so many compliments in his career. From his fans, from his coach, from figure skating officials, from his rink mates… But none of them moved him like this adorable man’s did. Maybe it was the way he said it, with pure sincerity lacing every syllable that only made Viktor’s heart clenched.

“Well, thank you, …?”

“Ah, my name is Yuuri,” the man smiled at him with soft adorable looking smile that only made Viktor’s heart beating faster he was sure he would need an ambulance.

“I saw your performance last night, Yuuri, in the park,” Viktor said casually. He watched as Yuuri’s face reddened in embarrassment.

“Y-you saw it? It… It was awful! I was drunk… and didn’t realize what I did until my… friend… brought me back to my place…” Yuuri was blushing in embarrassment.

“Then you must be the most coordinated drunk I ever see! It was wonderful. Too bad I can’t stay long to the end of the performance because Makkachin demanded to be home,” Viktor explained. “It was beautiful! I feel like your body was creating music.”

“I-it was nothing…” he mumbled softly, looking down to the cup of coffee in front of him.

“So, are you a dancer then? Or do you skate?” Viktor asked curiously.

“I’m not… a dancer. I learnt how to dance when I was younger though… And my friend is a skater,” Yuuri said.

“Your friend is a skater? Do I know them?”

“P-probably not… He is still new in senior division,” Yuuri said. “Phichit Chulanont from Thai?”

“Hm… never heard of him before, but then again I’m the most forgetful person,” Viktor felt a bit guilty. Yakov always frustrated with his ability to forget his competitors’ names. It wasn’t like Viktor meant to forget them, he just did.

“It’s okay. You and Phichit was never assigned in the same event so far, and Phichit hasn’t yet got his chance to get to the Final,” Yuuri explained in quiet voice.

Viktor nodded and quickly filed the information in his head in case he would need it later. Besides, it was related to Yuuri. There was a comfortable silence between them, and Viktor had got his caramel macchiato. Makkachin barked at them, feeling ignored.

“Your poodle is cute. Her name is Makkachin, right?” Yuuri smiled brightly and patted Makkachin’s head. Yuuri must have heard Makkachin’s name from one of those interviews. Besides, Viktor always posted Makkachin’s photos on Instagram. The poodle quickly took liking to Yuuri with his tail thumped in excitement.

“Yes. She’s my beautiful baby girl,” Viktor nodded proudly. “Do you like poodle?”

“I do. I have one at home. But he is a toy poodle with darker fur than Makkachin’s here. His name is Vicchan,” Yuuri said, smiling at the thought of his dear poodle.

Their conversation shifted to poodles as Viktor showed Yuuri the pictures of Makkachin, and Yuuri in return showed the pictures of his Vicchan. Makkachin was already asleep under the table while the two men chatted happily. Viktor enjoyed talking to Yuuri. He had this weird calming atmosphere that drawn people in. His eyes were expressive, and they sparkled when they talked about the topic he liked. His posture was perfect; Viktor guessed it came from Yuuri’s ballet training as the man said he learnt ballet since he was three years old.

In the end, they exchanged phone numbers and agreed to have coffee again some times, or maybe a walk in the park to watch the street performance again with sober Yuuri this time.

Viktor swore he was skipping on his way home.

 

* * *

 

 

> _V : Chris! I just met the most beautiful man on earth, and I think I’m in love._
> 
> _C : Again, Viktor?_
> 
> _V : No, this one is serious! He’s so adorable. He is foreigners, he’s currently living in Detroit for his study, and he is in St. Petersburg for holiday. He has this beautiful dark hair and the prettiest eyes I ever seen! And the way he moves… Chris! His body was creating music!_
> 
> _C : Oh dear… this man has clearly stolen your heart._
> 
> _V : He doesn’t have to steal it! I’ll give it to him, heart, body, and soul._
> 
> _C ; So cheesy._
> 
> _C: Tell me more about this love of your life then._

* * *

 

They met again the next day for coffee. And soon, coffee date became lunch date. Second date became third date, and Viktor was having the time of his life. Yuuri was not only beautiful, but he was also quite charming in the most innocent way. Viktor enjoyed talking to him and Yuuri slowly warmed up to Viktor, though sometimes he was still shying away cutely. Sometimes they were out having coffee or lunch, other times they would walk in the park with Makkachin. One time they met each other accidentally when Viktor saw Yuuri was reading in the bench park and the two of them started to talk about books.

Viktor knew so much about Yuuri now. He was sharing an apartment with his best friend, the skater Phichit Chulanont. And Phichit owned a lot of hamsters that got along very well with Vicchan. Yuuri was studying business in Detroit, USA and considered to take his master degree in Harvard ( _“Yuuri is so smart!”_ ), and he was pretty much a night owl. In return, Viktor told Yuuri about his skating and the shenanigans in the rink. He told Yuuri about his travels for competitions (apparently Yuuri was also well traveled since he joined this volunteer group before he went to university).

Without knowing, it was already a few weeks since the first time they met. Viktor was enjoying Yuuri’s company so much, though Yuuri seemed to avoid taking pictures with Viktor for some reason. The only time Yuuri let Viktor took a picture of him was when Viktor told him he just wanted to show it to his best friend, the Swiss skater, Christophe Giacometti, and Yuuri made him promised not to post it in any social media. Viktor didn’t understand why, but he agreed. So they took a selfie before they went their separate ways and promised for a lunch date tomorrow.

Viktor walked home happily, thumbing his phone and sent message to Chris.

 

> _V : Check out this selfie with Yuuri!_
> 
> _[image attached]_

Viktor waited for his friend’s reply before added a few more messages.

 

> _V : Please don’t post it in any social media, Chris. Yuuri told me not to and I don’t want to betray his trust._
> 
> _V : He doesn’t really like his pictures taken, I wonder why…_

Viktor trusted Chris to not spread the photo. After all, Chris would never betray Viktor.

 

> _C : OMG, Viktor! Trust you to fall in love with a prince!_
> 
> _V : A prince? Hmm… but he was more like a… puppy? He’s so adorable!_
> 
> _C : No. No, Viktor. What I mean is literally a PRINCE. Don’t tell me you didn’t recognize him?_
> 
> _V : …???_
> 
> _C : Viktor, I might never meet him face to face, but people know Prince Yuuri of Hasetsu._
> 
> _V : ???!!!_
> 
> _C : Just… go to this link._
> 
> _[link attached]_

Viktor frowned as he pressed the link that led him to a Wikipedia page. Viktor’s eyes widened as he read the title of the page.

 

> **Prince Yuuri (Katsuki-no-miya Yuuri Shinnou)** **of Hasetsu**

 

There was a photo of Yuuri too, dressed in sharp black suit with his hair slicked back in a fashionably messy way. He didn’t wear his glasses in the picture and he was smiling candidly. Under the picture, it was written “ _Prince Yuuri during his visit to Barcelona_ ”, it was dated last year.

Holy shit, Yuuri was really a prince.

Like, a real life prince.

He was a prince of Hasetsu. As in Hasetsu, the country. He was second in line to the throne, a member of Hasetsu Imperial Family. His sister was the Crown Princess. He even got title and such. His Imperial Highness.

Was he just had several dates with a real life prince this past week without knowing it?! Viktor cursed in his head. How could he not know?! Why hadn’t Yuuri said anything? Was he just playing with Viktor?!

No… Yuuri didn’t seem like a person who would play games with people’s feelings. Yuuri always looked so genuinely happy when they spent time together. He looked so pure, like an angel. Yuuri must have his own reason. Viktor would ask him tomorrow… during lunch date.

Yup, he would.

 

* * *

 

 

Hasetsu was a country, located to the south of Japan. The country itself was almost as old as Japan, with pretty similar cultures and using the same language (yet different dialect). Though Hasetsu was more ethnically diverse than Japan, they still withhold the same customs with several differences. The current rulers were Emperor Toshiya and his wife, Empress Hiroko. They had two children, the Crown Princess Mari and Prince Yuuri. As Hasetsu succession custom dictated, the firstborn Mari was the first in line for the throne.

Viktor spend his entire night reading more about Yuuri from the internet. There wasn’t that much scandal about Yuuri, the biggest he could find was the newest one involving some Canadian singers or something (Viktor wasn’t really pay any attention to it) but most articles described the Prince of Hasetsu tended to shy away from the limelight. It was notable about the Prince’s friendship with Thai skater; Phichit Chulanont which made Viktor visited the skater’s Instagram. Most of the pictures consisted of the photo of Phichit and Yuuri. It seemed like Phichit was the prime source of Prince Yuuri’s photos since Prince Yuuri rarely updated his social media account. Yuuri’s fans even gave him the title of “Prince Cinnamon Roll”, and seeing Yuuri’s picture of napping with his toy poodle Vicchan almost made Viktor’s poor little heart stopped beating.

Without thinking, Viktor decided to follow Phichit’s Instagram account and he decided to take a few hours’ sleep before his lunch date with Yuuri.

 

* * *

 

 

When Viktor arrived in their usual luncheon place, Yuuri was already there. He was looking down on his phone nervously and bit his adorable lips. Viktor smiled when he saw Yuuri. This adorable man was a prince. He didn’t look like it. His looked a lot like a normal college student with the way he dressed, but now Viktor knew what he was looking for, the way Yuuri carried himself and his graceful movements might not only came from his dance lesson, but also his prince-ly training (was there such thing?).

When the doorbell chimed as Viktor made his way in, Yuuri looked up from his phone with flushed face. His eyes were trying to avoid Viktor’s gaze.

“Hello, Yuuri. Were you waiting for me that long?” Viktor asked gently.

“Uhm… no… not really,” Yuuri mumbled.

“Good! I thought I will come early, but it seems like you’re earlier,” Viktor chuckled softly.

Yuuri just nodded. He looked like he was contemplating on saying something, but was too shy to say anything.

“P-Phichit said you followed his Instagram last night…” Yuuri said the words carefully.

“Oh, yeah. He posts a lot of your pictures,” Viktor nodded, he could already guess where this conversation was heading.

“So, I take it you knew? About me?” Yuuri asked.

“I just found out last night, when I told my best friend about you. You know… the one who asked about the photo of you? He recognized you and sent me the link to your Wikipedia page. And then… Well, I remember about your friend, Phichit, who’s also a figure skater so I checked his Instagram. Since he has a lot of your photos, I follow him,” Viktor admitted. “I really didn’t know about you except for everything you’ve told me this past couple of weeks…”

“I’m really sorry, I didn’t tell you, Viktor… I didn’t mean to lie or trick you or anything… I just, I just want us to be normal friends,” _or more_ , but that part was left unsaid. “When you said you know me from my drunk dancing in the park, I was so happy I had a chance of having a normal relationship without having my status mentioned… With my idol nonetheless!” he blushed when he said the last part.

Viktor smiled when Yuuri explained to him why he didn’t say anything to Viktor about him being a prince. Viktor had his own fame, and he knew how it felt being constantly under the limelight. People always wanted to know about what the Russia Living Legend was up to, always curious. And then, Chris introduced him to social media where he could put what he wanted to share about his life. Chris had said it was good to fend off paparazzi and such. Besides, Viktor was a big deal in Russia.

And Viktor wondered if it was worse for Yuuri.

“I’m not angry. I think I understand how you feel,” Viktor smiled. “Sometimes you just wanted to be anonymous, like any other people, and having something that resembles normalcy.”

Yuuri nodded.

“Is that why you keep refusing taking pictures with me and telling me not to post it on my social media?” Viktor asked.

“Something like that. No one knows where I am right now except for Phichit, my family, and my security detail,” Yuuri said as he nodded at the man in a business suits sitting a few tables away from them. Viktor quickly remembered him as the man he saw the first time they met at the coffee shop. “That’s Leo, by the way,” Yuuri introduced him.

The man, Leo, nodded and gave them a small wave.

“He’s your bodyguard?” Viktor asked.

“Yes. I told him to be discreet since I don’t want him to scare you away,” Yuuri admitted. “Does… does knowing that I’m… a prince change anything between us? If you feel uncomfortable we can end this…” though his eyes looked so miserable when he said the last part.

“No, why would it change anything? The cute guy I just met in the coffee shop turns out to be a prince, so what?” Viktor smiled. His heart swelled when he saw the soft gentle smile on Yuuri’s face when Viktor said it.

“But… You might find yourself involved in some scandal… or something…” Yuuri said softly.

“Yuuri, I’m a five-time consecutive gold medalist in World Championship. I think I can handle the media pretty well,” Viktor said simply. “Besides, I think I’m more scandalous than you are, Prince Cinnamon Roll,” Viktor teased him.

Yuuri was blushing as Viktor stirred the conversation away into something more fun.

 

* * *

 

 

Nothing had change after Yuuri told him he was a prince. Everything went on normally, though now, Yuuri was more open about his life. He talked about his family back in Hasetsu, and that he hadn’t been home for quite sometimes. He went to St. Petersburg to avoid some scandal with some Canadian singer back in Detroit. Yuuri told him about how the news media tried to get every dirt they could collect of him because Yuuri always had a clean boring life. He never did drugs; he didn’t go clubbing nor having any jet set life that celebrity seemed to have. And being too clean irked people because the media always hungry for some salacious gossip, especially the one that involved a member of monarchs family.

They spent a lot of time walking on the park with Makkachin, buying lunch from random food carts while Viktor introducing Yuuri to the best of Russian cuisine, the pirozhki. At night, they went out sometimes to watch the street performers in the park where the string quartet would ask Yuuri to dance again. Yuuri used to just laugh and refused them politely.

But tonight, after too much champagne in the seafood place Viktor brought him for dinner, Yuuri loosened up and accepted the offer to dance along with the music.

The classical music rolled softly from the string quartet, as Yuuri drown himself in graceful ballet. Viktor knew he couldn’t take his eyes off him. The sound of the violin was soft almost lamenting as Yuuri brought up the vulnerable side that made Viktor wanted to jump out and protect him from the cruelty of life. Viktor didn’t recognized the song, but the way Yuuri moved to the soft enchanting violin made him looked like a divine creature, a celestial being. The smooth sailing of his arms as he turned, weaving the music with his body.

Pure.

Innocent.

Selfless.

Unconditional.

Yuuri might just be made up the moves on the spot, but Viktor could feel it in every part of his body. This was the love of God. Yuuri’s body was telling a story of pure love, sacrificial, untainted, vulnerable. One word to describe it.

 _Agape_.

Viktor’s heart was pounding as he burnt every move into his brain. Yuuri embodied the music perfectly, transforming them into stunning moves, leading the music perfectly until the final note came to put an end to the story.

It took a few seconds until the crowds came back to their sense after watching such a magnificent display before them and they were all cheered for encore. Yuuri was smiling bashfully, cheek flushed from dancing and alcohol, bowing graciously at the crowds.

If the first time Viktor saw Yuuri danced was sensual and alluring, this one was the complete opposite. Like… those of Eros and Agepe. Both were the forms of love, but it was the opposite of each other. Before Viktor could ponder further into the intriguing theme, Yuuri was pulling him into the center “stage”, smiling brightly.

“Dance with me, Viktor!” he sounded cute when he was drunk, Viktor could only let out a soft gasp.

Viktor blinked in confusion when the first note of Spanish guitar played by the one of the quartet members, and Yuuri had move. He pulled Viktor and led him into a complex paso doble, fast and wild. At first, Viktor was hesitant, but Yuuri’s confident smile pulled him into a whirlpool of music and dance. When suddenly, there were only two of them, talking through dancing. Each flick of wrists, every sway of hips, and every step of feet was a conversation. They were flirting, trying to one up each other. Every glance, every inviting smile was enthralling, captivating.

It was sensual.

Maddening.

A love that threw away logic.

A love that drove people crazy.

Yuuri pulled him flushed against his body. The lithe figure led him into the madness, driving him insane. It was charming, seducing, while setting every cell in Viktor’s body on fire.

This was it.

This is…

 _Eros_.

And there he was, Viktor Nikiforov, five time consecutive World champion and Russia Living Legend, dancing to the melody of maddening love that defying senses and logic with the charming Prince from an East Asia country, Yuuri.

_Is this love?_

 

* * *

 

 

He came to practice at the rink the next morning. Yakov didn’t look so happy since Viktor took longer time off than they had agreed upon. As usual, Yakov yelled at him, but Viktor told the old coach he would continue this season. Yakov’s anger quickly subsided, he started to bombard Viktor with questions about his programs which Viktor answered easily.

“’In Regards to Love’,” he smiled happily at Yakov.

“Huh?” Yakov frowned.

“My theme of this season,” Viktor nodded. “I already have the music commissioned, and they would be ready in two weeks, one for short program and the other for free skate.”

Yakov raised an eyebrow.

“Guess giving you some break works, huh?” the man huffed and didn’t say anything. He shouted at everyone to start practicing.

When Viktor put on his skates, his mind filled with dark hair, caramel brown eyes, and that awful baby blue tie.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what do you think? Yeah or nah?


	2. His Imperial Highness the Prince Katsuki (or as Phichit Always Call Him, Prince Cinnamon Roll and the Alias Stuck like a Bubblegum on Hair)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prince Yuuri in St. Petersburg...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really glad with the warm responses in the first chapter! All of them encouraged me to write more~ Thank you so much for reading this! I have planned 12 chapters for this story, maybe more, I'm still not sure!
> 
> This chapter isn't beta-read. So, excuse my lack of grammatical correctness. Feel free to point out something that I missed or got wrong~ Hopefully my beta will return soon!
> 
> Enjoy!

When Katsuki-no-miya Yuuri Shinnou (or the Imperial Prince Yuuri to make it easier) decided to go to St. Petersburg to escape the heated scandal in Detroit, he didn’t expect to meet his idol Viktor Nikiforov. Seriously, what were the chances? No matter how much Phichit pestering him about it, (“Come on, Yuuri! It can be like those fairy tales, you know?”) Yuuri knew better. At least, he landed safely in Pulkovo, using Hasetsu’s diplomatic aircraft. He managed to convince his parents that he would only need Leo as his security detail since he wanted to be as discreet as he could.

The first night in St. Petersburg was spent alone in an apartment he rented for a month. He let Leo had the guest room. Yuuri was in a foreign place with the language he didn’t understand, but on the other side, no one would recognize him here (he hoped). The next day, he walked around the city, while Leo following him from behind, making sure Yuuri was safe (like there would be anyone who would want to kill Yuuri, but apparently there was when Yuuri listened to Leo’s reports). He visited museum, trying local food while struggling to explain his orders in the mix of English and broken Russian he got from his helpful guidebook.

In the evening, he ended up in some bar, getting drunk with a few bottles of champagne (according to Leo), before drunk-Yuuri decided a night walk in the park would be fun (at this part, Leo honestly told him he almost got a heart attack because Yuuri was missing from the bar). Apparently he danced until late at night with some street performers before Leo brought him back to the apartment. He woke up without any memories of that night (except for bits Leo helpfully filled him in the morning) and went to get coffee. It was amazing how he managed to not having a bad hangover in the morning (thanks to Leo’s secret concoction).

He went to a café called Coffee Tale and met Viktor Nikiforov.

_That_ Viktor Nikiforov whose posters were covering hope most of Yuuri’s bedroom walls.

Who had apparently saw him dancing like a fool the night before.

And suddenly they were friends. It was too surreal, Yuuri had to let his poor brain catching up.

And Viktor’s poodle was so cute; Yuuri quickly missed his Vicchan back at home (he should ask someone to send Vicchan to Detroit).

 Yuuri felt bad for not telling Viktor about his status as the Imperial Prince. They had been hanging out together a lot lately; breakfast at the café, lunch date, a walk in the park with Makkachin. It would seem so awkward if Yuuri suddenly just said, “Viktor, I’m actually Prince Yuuri from Hasetsu? You know, second in line to the throne?” Besides, Yuuri enjoyed having a normal relationship (as much as it could be considered normal to be friended your idol. Yuuri had to thank Minako-sensei for all her lesson that had been drilled into him, or else he would already lose his shit in front of Viktor). Viktor was fun to talk to; he was charming, confident, and good looking. It felt good he could be himself with Viktor, not bothered by the expectation people always gave him once they knew he was a prince.

They had fun together. Viktor introduced Yuuri to Russian cuisines; they explored the city where Viktor would bring him to amazing places that weren’t listed on Yuuri’s trustee guidebook. With Viktor by his side, it was also easier to converse with locals when Yuuri wanted to order the salted caramel ice cream on the ice cream stand.

One thing that made Yuuri always wary about was Viktor’s habit of taking pictures and posting them on social media. If anyone saw Yuuri’s picture posted online, they could easily found him and followed him all the way to St. Petersburg. All the paparazzi and reporters always digging for hot gossip surrounding the timid youngest child of Emperor Toshiya who studied in America, it made Yuuri sick. He was only accompanying that Canadian singer buying ring for the singer’s girlfriend-soon-to-be-fiancé, and suddenly the pictures of them were slapped on the tabloids headlines, saying he and the Canadian singer would get married. Yuuri felt bad for his friend, since the singer had to wait until the news died down before he proposed to his girlfriend. And Yuuri decided to get away for a while from Detroit and let the gossip died down.

And boy, was he lucky he met his idol. And became friends (who went on dates with each other) with Viktor Nikiforov. Phichit was ecstatic when Yuuri called and told him he just met Viktor Nikiforov and they had exchanged numbers and now they were friends.

“ _But you didn’t tell him you’re a prince?_ ” Phichit asked.

“No,” Yuuri answered shortly.

“ _Why?_ ”

“Because I want to be friends with him without any burden.”

“ _Just ‘friend’?_ ” Phichit asked.

“W-well… yeah…” _maybe more_ , left unsaid.

“ _Ha! Nice try, Yuuri. You want him to be your Cinderella…!_ ”

“It’s not like that, Phichit!” Yuuri sighed.

“ _Come on, Yuuri! It’s a fairy tale romance. Like that movie… ‘_ The King and the Skater’ _?_ _Except maybe this is ‘_ The Prince and the King of Skater’?”

“Phichit, we all know this was nothing like that movie. None of us got thrown to fictional historical Thailand and skate while battling with trading card game,” Yuuri sighed. Up until now, he still didn’t understand the plot of said movie; no matter how many times Phichit made him watched it. “Besides, wasn’t ‘ _The King and the Skater_ ’ about friendship?”

“ _Not according to the fanfictions!_ ”

Yuuri groaned.

“Anyway, Viktor and I are friends now… I guess…” Yuuri said in the end. He talked to Phichit for a few more minutes before telling the Thai skater to sleep already since it was already late in Detroit (or early?).

 

* * *

 

 

When Viktor asked him for a selfie, Yuuri quickly refused him as usual. But Viktor explained it was for his best friend, Christophe Giacometti, a skater from Switzerland. Viktor promised Yuuri that Chris wouldn’t post it on the internet. Yuuri remembered Phichit who was also pestering him asking about Yuuri’s selfie with Viktor, so he thought, why not? Yuuri trusted Viktor enough now, and the man gave him this puppy eyes that made Yuuri felt bad if he kept refusing him.

So he agreed.

Vitor sent the photo to Yuuri as well, and Yuuri sent it to Phichit as proof he was now befriended Viktor Nikiforov. Phichit sent him incorrigible message that Yuuri quickly ignored. He was busy watching the latest episode of soap opera Phichit got him hooked into. It was bit later at night when Phichit called him.

“ _Yuuri, why is Viktor Nikiforov following my Instagram?_ ” Phichit asked.

“Uhm… because I told him about you?” Yuuri asked.

“ _But… Yuuri… Now he should already know who you are!_ ” Phichit sighed. “ _I put ‘_ Your one-stop service for the photos of His Imperial Highness Prince Yuuri of Hasetsu’ _in my account description._ ”

“Phichit… w-wha…?”

“ _Yuuri, Viktor should have known now that you’re a prince. Besides, I put the pictures of you in those ceremonial clothes… what is it called again?_ ”

“Sokutai.”

“ _Yes, that one, from your relatives’ wedding… Anyone would recognize Himuro Castle in the background,_ ” Phichit said.

Yuuri sighed. “Well, I guess I’ll tell him tomorrow then. We’re having lunch,” Yuuri sighed. “Do you think he would be angry with me for not telling the truth? I didn’t mean to lie to him or to trick him…” Yuuri bit his lips nervously.

“ _Don’t worry, Yuuri. If he hurt you in anyway, he will have me and an entire nation of Hasetsu going after him for blood. You’re Prince Cinnamon Roll, after all, the one that need to be protected,_ ” Phichit chuckled over the phone.

“Yeah, right,” Yuuri answered deadpanned. He didn’t think people of Hasetsu think much of him even if he was the second in line to the throne. “I just hoped nothing will change after he knew. I don’t want him to hate me…”

“ _He won’t. He would be so stupid to hate you,_ ” Phichit said softly. “ _Anyone with brain would know you’re too good to trick someone or play with anyone’s feeling. You’re too likeable._ ”

“Says you,” Yuuri sighed. “He hasn’t canceled the lunch plan, so I guess he still wants to meet up at least? I can explain it to him tomorrow…”

“ _That’s the spirit! If he ended up hurting you, I’ll feed his dirt to the tabloids and end his career, Living Legend or not, no one hurt my platonic soul mate. You know I can do that, right?_ ”

“Yes, Phichit. Thanks,” Yuuri smiled softly. “Aren’t you supposed to be practicing right now?”

“ _Uhm… yeah?_ ”

Yuuri could hear Celestino yelled from the background to get Phichit back on ice.

“Go back to your practice, Phichit. Be good,” Yuuri said to the phone.

“ _When will you come back, Yuuri?_ ”

“As soon as the news died down. I really enjoy it here,” Yuuri chuckled. “Maybe I’ll be back in Detroit next month, maybe sooner. I’m not sure.”

“ _Okay. You still have classes, you know_.”

“I know, I know. Now shoo, return to Celestino,” Yuuri chuckled softly. “Talk to you later, Phichit.”

“ _Bye, Yuuri_.”

Yuuri ended the call and lay down on the couch tiredly. He hoped Viktor wouldn’t be angry at him tomorrow.

“Leo, promise me you’ll get me out of there if you see me started to have a panic attack at lunch with Viktor tomorrow, will you? I don’t need to embarrass myself in front of him,” Yuuri mumbled.

“Of course, Your Imperial Highness,” Leo smiled fondly at his charge.

“Stop calling me that.”

“Yes, sir.”

 

* * *

 

 

And Yuuri’s prayer was answered as it turned out, Viktor wasn’t angry at all at him. Yuuri was glad Viktor understand with him. There was nothing change between them, they were still friends (Yuuri still hoped they could be more, but he wouldn’t admit it and gave Phichit the satisfaction of saying, “I told you so!”). They had lunch; they still went on small dates. They went to the park at night to see the street performance. The string quartet tried to lure Yuuri to dance again, but Yuuri always politely refused.

Before he got drunk and decided to throw any caution to the wind and dance, even pulled Viktor along (he was so embarrassed when he remembered it, but Leo said it was a very beautiful _paso doble_ ). He never knew he would fall in love with St. Petersburg (or maybe it wasn’t the city, but the certain man who lived there and enamored Yuuri’s fragile little heart).

Today, Viktor told him he had practice in the rink, so they couldn’t have breakfast together because Viktor had to go in early.

“But you can visit me in the afternoon and we can go have lunch together,” Viktor smiled.

“Is that okay? Visiting you at the rink? Isn’t the practice supposed to be private or something?”

“It’s okay. I’ll tell the security to let you and Leo in,” Viktor nodded.

And that was how he ended up in the skating rink, where Russian professional skaters practice. Yuuri was so nervous as he looked around trying to find the mop of silver hair. He felt out of place, with people talked to each other in Russian, and the fact that he was standing there dumbly attracted some attention.

“Sir, over there,” Leo nudged Yuuri at the silver haired man waving at him from the ice, the familiar heart-shaped smile adorned his face.

“Yuuri! You’re here!” Viktor skated quickly to him, ignoring the old man (whose Yuuri recognized as Viktor’s coach) that yelled something at Viktor in Russian.

“I’m here,” Yuuri smiled. “Am I too early?”

“No, you’re here just in time. I’m choreographing something for my junior over there,” Viktor nodded at the side of the rink where a young blond boy frowned at them in distaste. “His name is Yuri too, Yuri Plisetsky.”

“Oh… It’s nice to meet you, Mr. Plisetsky,” Yuuri gave the blond his best diplomatic smile and offered his hand.

The blond, Yuri Plisetsky, glared at Yuuri’s hand as if he was contemplating which finger he should break first. Feeling the Russian Yuri wouldn’t accept his hand shake, Yuuri quickly retracted his hand. Behind him, Yuuri could feel Leo tensed.

“What the fuck, Viktor! You should choreograph my program instead of talking to this pig!” Yuri Plisetsky yelled at Viktor, using English to make sure Yuuri also understood.

Yuuri had to signal Leo to hold down before the man tackled Yuri Plisetsky to the ground and punched him for insulting Yuuri. Leo looked unhappy being told to hold down, so he just glared at Yuri Plisetsky.

“That’s not polite, Yuri! You shouldn’t insult someone like that,” Viktor frowned in disappointment at the way his junior act. “Apologize to Yuuri now.”

“Huh?! Why should I?!”

“Because if you don’t, I won’t choreograph anything for you,” Viktor said simply.

“What the fuck?! But you promised!”

“Hmmm… I don’t remember…” Viktor gave him his most fake innocent smile.

“Fuck!” Yuri Plisetsky turned to Yuuri and gave him a murderous glare. “Sorry for calling you pig, fatso.”

Before anyone could say anything, he stomped away angrily, mumbling something in Russian that Yuuri didn’t understand.

Viktor quickly turned to Yuuri and gave him an apologetic smile. “Sorry about Yuri, Yuuri,” he said. “It’s really hard having two people with the same name…” Viktor sighed.

“Just call him Yurio,” Leo said nonchalantly. He was still glaring at Yuri Plisetsky in annoyance.

“That can work. Thanks, Leo!” Viktor smiled. “Yuuri, you can watch the practice from the bench over there. It won’t be long, okay? Afterward, we can go to lunch.”

Yuuri nodded and watched Viktor returned to ice and talked to Yurio. Yuuri made his way to the bench Viktor had shown him and sat there. He watched everyone practiced; some were stretching at the side of the rink. Viktor was showing something for Yurio at the far side of the rink, probably his choreography or something. Yuuri watched the way Viktor moved on the ice. The step sequence he was showing to Yurio was fast paced and aggressive. It was probably made to match Yurio’s character, making Yuuri wondered what kind of music Yurio would skate to. Maybe something like rock or metal.

Yuuri pulled out his phone and texted Phichit, telling him he was at the ice skating rink, watching Viktor Nikiforov practiced.

It was fascinating watching Viktor skates in real life instead of TV or laptop screen. There was something that the camera couldn’t catch. When Viktor moved through the choreography, even though it wasn’t really Viktor’s image, it still looked astonishing. Viktor’s image kept changing each season; he had said it was part of surprising the audience. But Yuuri loved his last season’s program, especially the free skate.

Viktor had said he was burnt out last year, and he threw all his longing and love for the ice into his programs. Maybe that was why his FS program ‘Stay Close to Me’ felt so powerful to Yuuri, he wondered if he could incorporated the choreography into ballet, just for the fun of it.

“Yuuri, ready for lunch?” Viktor asked, snapping Yuuri back to reality.

“Oh! Ah, yes. Sure,” Yuuri nodded.

“Good! Let me change first, then we can go,” Viktor winked.

Yuuri blushed and nodded quickly.

_Why does he have to be so charming?_

 

* * *

 

 

It was hard decision to take when Yuuri realized he had to go back to Detroit soon. He was enjoying his lazy day in St. Petersburg. Dates with Viktor, walking Makkachin in the park, watching street performances. He enjoyed everything. St. Petersburg reminded him a lot of Hasetsu, making him missing home a bit, but his vacation must be cut short since he still had to finish his study in Detroit.

And it wasn’t easy to say good bye to Viktor and Makkachin. Yuuri sighed and slumped down on the couch. His parents had called and told him he should go back to Detroit.

Some time, Yuuri wondered how it would feel to be one of those party crazy princes and princesses, the ones that got their scandalous photos plastered all over the tabloids with their “parts” censored with black strips. Though Yuuri frowned at that thought because that kind of lifestyle seemed exhausting. Besides, he wasn’t that much of a party goer, with his crazy drunk tendencies. He still had family reputation to uphold.

He should be rebellious and told his parents he wanted to stay in St. Petersburg. But the thought of his Mother and Father’s disappointed faces made him demolished that thought and decided he would return to Detroit.

And he told Viktor during dinner.

“I’m going back to Detroit,” Yuuri said to Viktor.

Viktor’s eyes widened in shock.

“Why?” he gasped.

“My vacation time is over, and I still have to finish my education,” Yuuri said slowly. “I wish I could stay longer… I really enjoyed spending time with you here without the media and paparazzi hunting me down. It’s so peaceful here.”

“I’ll miss you,” Viktor sighed.

“I know. I’ll miss you too,” Yuuri smiled sadly. “But hey, we can still text each other, and having video chat? You can visit me if you assigned to Skate America or Skate Canada, or I can come to watch you. I’ll make sure to watch you in Barcelona this year and maybe in Russian Nationals too, and Europeans, and Worlds… One of the perks of being a prince is that you have diplomatic aircraft at your disposal,” Yuuri chuckled.

“Should you really use your country’s resources in such way?” Viktor raised an eyebrow.

“Uhm… I’m not supposed to, but other people did worse, so I think my reasons are justified?”

“No, it isn’t,” Viktor chuckled.

“You’re right, it isn’t. I still can find a way. I can call in favors… or something…”

“You do that,” Viktor nodded. “I’ll call you and text you every day, so make sure you reply whenever you have time!”

“Sure, I’ll do that,” Yuuri grinned and nodded.

 

* * *

 

 

Viktor accompanied him to the airport and hugged Yuuri tightly before he let him go into the private terminal. After promising Viktor he would talk to him once he landed safely in Detroit, Viktor let him go with teary eyes. Yuuri chuckled softly and patted Viktor’s silver hair gently.

“How about a selfie? Since I’m going back to Detroit, you can post it in your social media now,” Yuuri said lightly. “I also want to update my neglected social media.”

“Really? I can?” Viktor asked happily.

“Sure,” Yuuri nodded. This time, he wanted to indulge Viktor. He knew the Russian skater had been itching to post a selfie with Yuuri because they had such a great time together. So for now, Yuuri wanted to make Viktor happy.

Viktor pulled out his phone and lifted it to the perfect angle. Viktor winked to the camera, while Yuuri had taken off his glasses and slickened back his hair a bit. He didn’t want his Clark Kent disguised discovered.

“Leo, can you take picture of us, please?” Yuuri asked his security detail politely and gave his smartphone to Leo.

They took a few more photos, and Yuuri promised Viktor he would sent them to him. The finally said goodbye to each other as Yuuri stepped into the terminal leaving Viktor and St. Petersburg behind. He would miss him a lot.

 

* * *

 

 

> [ _a selfie of Viktor and Yuuri, Viktor winked to the camera and Yuuri gave his sweet smile with his hair slicked back and without glasses. Viktor’s arm was wrapped around Yuuri’s shoulder in  one arm hug while the other was holding his phone._ ]
> 
> **v-nikiforov** Selfie with HIH Prince Yuuri @princeyuuri ! It’s such a great time having you here… Let’s meet again soon~! [Russian flag and Hasetsu flag emoji]
> 
> #seeyousoon #princeyuuri #princecinnamonroll

 

* * *

 

 

> [ _A photo taken by Leo. Viktor and Yuuri stood close together with both Viktor’s arms wrapped around Yuuri’s shoulder in a friendly hug, Viktor’s head rested on Yuuri’s shoulder._ ]
> 
> **princeyuuri** Had a lot of fun in St. Petersburg and meet @v-nikiforov! Thank you for showing me around. Let’s meet again soon, and good luck for this season! [Hasetsu flag and Russia flag emoji]
> 
> #viktornikiforov #seeyousoon #figureskating

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what do you think? More comments/kudos = more muse = more updates! They fuel my writings~


	3. The Prince and the King of Skaters (It was Skate America, and Viktor Performed as Eros... He Might Make Yuuri Pregnant)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor went to America...!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The third chapter of this story! Sorry if it wasn't flowy enough... I got distracted by Yu-Gi-Oh game on my phone... Hope this was good, and as usual, not beta-read, so excuse my poor grammar.
> 
> This story is by no means an accurate depiction of modern royalty or the way press and people acted towards them. So if it seems too unbelievable or stupid, well, this is an alternate universe~!
> 
> Thanks for those who had commented, kudos, bookmarked, and subscribed to this fic! I really appreciate them. And for the silent readers too, thank you very much! You guys are the reason why I'm writing this...! If you see some glaring mistakes, feel free to point it out for me. There was only so much I could do without my dear beta... DX

When they assigned him to Skate America for his first Grand Prix assignment, Viktor whooped in the middle of his apartment as he pulled Makkachin to dance along with him. He pulled out his phone to call Yuuri and informed him. They had been texting and video chatting with each other these past months after Yuuri returned to Detroit. Yuuri told him about his study and his summer back in Hasetsu where he had to attend various events, including multiple charities, attending several parties and ceremonies.

Viktor smiled when Yuuri appeared on the screen on his phone, holding a cute toy poodle in his arms and introduced him as Vicchan. Viktor’s heart melted at the sight when he saw how happy Yuuri was for being re-united with his Vicchan. Viktor cuddled with Makkachin, letting the poodle met Vicchan.

And thus, Viktor sent his summer between practicing and calling Yuuri. He even got Yuuri to give him long distance video call tour on Yuuri’s home (he lived in a palace! Yuuri had told him it was Karatsu Imperial Palace where his parents lived), and Yuuri told him it would take a whole day if Viktor wanted a full tour around the whole complex. They talked a lot, and Viktor really enjoyed the call, even if Yuuri was just complaining about how much he hated to attend another one of those formal wedding ceremony or how annoying the Prime Minister’s daughter was.

Summer ends, and Viktor was getting closer to the start of another figure skating season, and the Grand Prix was just around the corner. He was excited to tell Yuuri he was assigned to skate America.

He waited Yuuri to pick up his phone, until he heard a cheerful voice he quickly recognized as Phichit’s.

“Hello, Phichit,” Viktor greeted him lightly.

“ _Hi, Viktor! Are you looking for Yuuri?_ ” Phichit asked.

“Yes. Can I talk to him, please?”

“ _Well, Yuuri isn’t home right now. He’s out for lunch with the Kardashians_.”

“Really?” Viktor asked curiously.

“ _No, he is not_ ,” this time it was clearly Yuuri’s voice came through the phone. Viktor could hear a slight scuffle over the phone.

“ _But you had lunch with Queen of England before!_ ” Phichit protested. “ _So why not the Kardashians?_ ”

“ _They’re scary_ ,” Yuuri said deadpanned. “ _Hi, Viktor, sorry about Phichit. He was being annoying since this morning._ ”

“It’s okay Yuuri,” Viktor smiled when he heard Yuuri’s voice.

“ _So, how can I help you?_ ” Yuuri asked lightly.

“Oh, yeah… I just saw my assignments for Grand Prix this season, and I got Skate America as my first,” Viktor said happily.

“ _That’s nice! Phichit also got Skate America as his first assignment, but he won’t tell me where you got assigned_ ,” Yuuri said, voice sounded a bit pouty. “ _I can come and watch it this time since it’s in Detroit_.”

“I know right? I’ll ask Yakov if I could go earlier so I can spend more times with you,” Viktor said as he jumped onto his bed.

“ _But what about practice?_ ”

“I can ask Phichit if I could use some rink time for a day or two in Detroit,” Viktor thought about it. “I mean there wasn’t really much left to do to add to choreography, and I’m sure I can polish it in Detroit, with you.”

“ _Hmm… you can do that_ ,” Yuuri said softly over the phone.

“I’ll talk to Yakov first thing in the morning,” Viktor assured him.

They conversation shifted into lighter topic as Yuuri informed Viktor about his studies and how he planned on graduating next year. Viktor happily listened to Yuuri, and in return he told him about his plan as well after his retirement.

Opening an animal shelter seemed like a good idea anyway.

 

* * *

 

 

It was hard to convince Yakov to let him go earlier than the scheduled time. Yurio was assigned to Skate Canada, the event that would take in a week. Viktor’s second assignment would be Rostelecom Cup in Moscow, a few weeks later. Yakov should’ve let him went to Detroit earlier. There was no harm, it wasn’t like Viktor would neglect his practice since Phichit managed to talk to Celestino Cialdini, Phichit’s coach, to let Viktor had a private time in the rink early in the morning, before everyone started to practice for an hour, and another hours after the practice finished.

Viktor wouldn’t mind waking up earlier, besides, after practice he could spend time with Yuuri wondering around Detroit.

That sounded like a perfect plan.

It took a full day of pestering (borderline harassing if he asked Mila) until Yakov finally gave up and let him had his way. Viktor cheered happily and booked a ticket to Detroit, a three days before Skate America (Viktor lose the bargain this time). Yurio gave him a disapproving look.

“You’re so pathetic, pining over that fatso,” Yurio snorted.

“Hey! Don’t be rude. Yuuri isn’t fat, and you know it! You saw the article in the magazine, remember? ‘ _100 Sexiest Men of Year_ ’?” Viktor grinned.

“That poll is rubbish because somehow you got in it,” Yurio scoffed.

“Yet you keep Yuuri’s pictures from that article, don’t you? Mila saw you added it into that red scrapbook of yours when she came to Yakov’s place a few weeks ago,” Viktor cackled like a maniac, as if he was just revealing his secret evil plot to take over the world.

“I… I didn’t! You baldy old man!!” Yurio threw his phone at Viktor angrily before he stomped off to the locker room.

Viktor just grinned happily. He loved ruffling Yurio up. That boy had a serious case of celebrity crush on Yuuri, but he was too shy to admit it. When he met Yuuri, Yurio didn’t know who he was, at least until Viktor posted the selfie on his Instagram according to Mila. Viktor had to deal with Yurio screaming and yelling at him because he didn’t tell the younger skater that Yuuri was a royalty from another country.

“I could cause a World War Three, old man!” Yurio growled at him like an angry kitten.

Viktor just laughed it off and patted Yurio’s hair. Viktor and Mila knew after practice, Yurio was busy with his phone looking for any information about Prince Yuuri of Hasetsu. And they knew Yurio had found a picture of Yuuri hugging a baby tiger from Hasetsu Wild Life Conservation Society’s campaign poster. And after that, Yurio started a scrapbook. Viktor could only guess what was inside it, but it seemed like his guess was pretty spot on judging by Yurio’s reaction. He knew Yurio enough that it was not only looks that made Yurio developed a case of celebrity crush on Yuuri, but it was the fact that Yuuri was big on animal conservation, and the President of Global Panthera Conservation Society before he stepped down to focus on his study in America (though Yuuri said that he still had major role in the organization every now and then). And Yuuri’s good look didn’t hurt either. Viktor certainly loved the photo of Yuuri and an adult male lion getting cozy together. It was awesome, he wondered if Yuuri was scared when the picture was taken.

It was adorable.

Anyway, Viktor got what he wanted after a really long negotiation with Yakov. He can left earlier to Detroit! He could have extra days to see Yuuri! He grinned when he stepped onto the ice and started to dance like a mad man.

 

* * *

 

He was happy when Yuuri picked him up from the airport. Yuuri’s cute toy poodle, Vicchan was dancing happily before he decided to jump Viktor once he got out of the terminal gate. Yuuri ran after his poodle, bundled in soft sweater, with beanie and glasses on. Yuuri had told him it was part of his “Clark Kent Disguise”. Viktor laughed as he picked up Vicchan and hugged the poodle happily.

“I’m glad you’re here,” Yuuri smiled shyly at Viktor.

“So am I. It’s really nice seeing you again with Vicchan this time! Too bad I can’t bring Makkachin along,” Viktor sighed sadly.

“It’s okay. Come on, Leo is waiting with the car,” Yuuri nodded. He held up his hand for Viktor to take it as they made their way to the car. “Where will you be staying? At the hotel?” Yuuri asked.

“Yeah, I’ve called ahead and book the hotel,” Viktor nodded.

“Say, why don’t you just stay with me and Phichit in our apartment? I mean, we’ve got plenty of room, and Phichit said ISU wouldn’t cover your hotel budget for extended period,” Yuuri said slowly.

“Staying… with you…?” Viktor asked slowly.

“Y-yeah… I mean… uhm… if that’s okay with you? I mean… you might want to go to the hotel with the… room service and all… Sorry…” Yuuri quickly looked down to his hand with a lovely blush on his face.

Viktor smiled when he saw Yuuri squirmed awkwardly beside him. The man was just so adorable, Viktor wanted to hug him forever. Even after weeks of getting closer in St. Petersburg, and months of texting and video calling each other, Yuuri was still being shy when they met again face to face like this. Viktor took Yuuri’s hand and pulled the young Prince closer to him.

“I really appreciate it, Yuuri,” he said as his fingers gently tipped Yuuri’s face up so he could look into those amazing caramel brown eyes. “I think I’ll take your offer,” he winked.

“R-right!” Yuuri jumped in his seat and pulled away quickly. “Leo, let’s head back to the apartment.”

“Yes, sir,” Leo answered.

Viktor and Yuuri fell into comfortable silence, with only Vicchan being the lively one and barking at things outside the car. Yuuri patted the small pooch gently and smiled. Viktor stole a glance at the younger man. He looked so calm yet happy, judging from the soft flush on his face and the small smile that Viktor adored so much. He had seen Yuuri’s pictures in magazines, tabloids, TV, internet. In all of them, Yuuri was beautiful. He was confident, sensual yet very classy and innocent, clad in form fitting suit with his dark hair slicked back without his glasses. But the real life Yuuri, the one wearing fluffy sweater or shirt with awful baby blue tie with his hair down and a bit messy, and dorky blue framed glasses… this Yuuri was also a force to be reckoned.

“Yuuri, you look so fluffy, can I hug you?” Viktor blurted out without thinking.

Yuuri was blushing as he looked up to Viktor, but he was still nodded shyly. Tentatively, he scooted closer so it would be easier for Viktor to hug him.

Viktor blushed slightly, but he was so happy when Yuuri didn’t say no and went on to hug the Prince happily. He really felt so fluffy, it was amazing.

“Your Highness, we’re here,” Leo announced. He pulled the car to stop in front of a small apartment building. It was only three story building, looked more like a townhouse than an apartment really, and painted in soft baby blue color which reminded Viktor lot of Yuuri’s horrible tie. It looked really nice.

“Sorry, we have to get in from the backdoor, Viktor. There were paparazzi on the front door, and I don’t think you want to be on the cover on one of those trashy tabloids,” Yuuri sighed. “Phichit said they tried to get rid of my ‘cinnamon roll-ness’, whatever that means and turn it into a playboy or something,” Yuuri said as he led Viktor through the backyard of the baby blue building while Leo was following behind with Viktor’s suitcase.

“You? A playboy?” Viktor raised his eyebrows in amusement. With the way Yuuri looked in the magazine, Viktor was sure he could pull it off.

“I know! Ridiculous, right?” Yuuri sighed. “We’re lucky we’re in Detroit right now. If we’re in Hasetsu, it was all one messy hell of shit storm.”

They stepped into the apartment building and Yuuri led them to the upper floor. “My Father bought the whole place so I can have room for my security details. They lived downstairs, Phichit and I lived on the upper floor,” Yuuri explained. Viktor followed him climbing the stairs to the upper floor where Yuuri said he was living with Phichit.

When they opened the door, Viktor suddenly got pulled aside and before he knew it, there was a phone camera and a soft clicking sound. Someone let him go, and Viktor came face to face with a shorter male with dark hair and tan skin, smiling brightly to his phone. He quickly recognized him as Phichit Chulanont. The Thai skater looked as bubbly as usual, but it was kind of weird seeing him outside Viktor’s phone screen when he video chat with Yuuri.

“Viktor! Welcome to Hasetsu!” Phichit said happily.

“What…?” Viktor frowned.

“The apartment building. Yuuri tried to explain it to me, all those diplomatic mumbo-jumbo that said this building is part of Hasetsu’s territory or something,” Phichit tried to explain. “I don’t understand a word he said but apparently, being here means we’re in Hasetsu! Or something…”

“Okay… Do I need passport or…?” Viktor turned to Yuuri.

“Nah, it’s fine. You won’t need an ID or anything since the security details already know about you,” Yuuri said as he let go of Vicchan and set him free on the floor.

“How can they not when you have at least twenty posters of him in your bedroom,” Phichit grinned.

“Posters?” Viktor raised an eyebrow.

“Phichit, _don’t_ ,” Yuuri whined.

Phichit just cackled away and went to the kitchen while Yuuri showed Viktor his room. The apartment was redecorated apparently. It wasn’t like Viktor thought it would look like from the outside. The whole floor had been changed into a spacey living room and several bedrooms and kitchen divided by kitchen counter, into a very cozy living space. Viktor could see several Hasetsu flags hanging around for decoration purpose he guessed.

“You can have this room, mine is the one near the kitchen, and Phichit’s is the one near the front door,” Yuuri said. “Do you want to rest first? I’ll wake you up for lunch.”

Viktor wanted to spend the day with Yuuri, but he was too tired from the long flight. “I think I’ll take a nap for now,” he said.

 

* * *

 

 

The next few days before the competition were amazing. Yuuri and Phichit brought him sightseeing after his very early practice, and Yuuri would accompany him for his very late night practice. Phichit would often be at the rink for practice, so Yuuri and Viktor spent their day wondering around, sometimes with Vicchan, but always with Leo tailing them behind, never too far to tackle Yuuri down in case there were bad guys gunning down the sidewalk.

But still, it was a lot of fun. And Vicchan was just so precious, just like Makkachin, but smaller and really enthusiastic for a small pooch. Yuuri loved cuddling up with his small poodle on the couch in the living room, which made Viktor’s hands itching to take a picture. When Phichit saw his constipated look, he told Viktor it was okay to take Yuuri’s picture, but he should asked Yuuri first before uploading it on any social media.

Everything was awesome, until finally, the day of Skate America Men’s Short Program started. Viktor had left earlier the day before to meet Yakov, and Viktor had to stay in the hotel that had been booked by ISU, due to the number of reporters around the place, he didn’t want to cause any scandal before the first assignment even started. Yuuri nodded in understanding and told Viktor it was fine.

“Besides, I could always visit you any time. There were also some skaters from Hasetsu, and I wanted to greet my childhood friend who will be there as well,” Yuuri said softly when he helped hauling Viktor’s suitcases into the car despite Leo’s protests.

“Your childhood friend is a skater too?” Viktor asked.

“Yup. She’s in women singles,” Yuuri nodded. “Amamiya Yuuko?”

“Oh! The gold medalist of last year’s Worlds for women singles?” Viktor ked curiously.

“Yes. That’s the one,” Yuuri nodded. “She has been my childhood friend, and currently, she is engaged to my cousin.”

“Wow! I never knew Yuuri’s family is closely related to figure skating…” Viktor smiled.

“Yeah, I guess it’s like the national sport? You know like hockey in Canada… or American football,” Yuuri said. “Hasetsu has skating, I guess? It got really popular after Yuuko-chan’s debut in International circuits and won a lot of medals.”

Viktor nodded. He had heard a lot about Hasetsu, though it wasn’t as exposed as its neighboring country, Japan, Hasetsu was still famous for its natural beauty and cultures. Viktor wondered when he could visit Hasetsu and enjoyed the hot spring under the shadow of the great Himuro Castle (he didn’t really know about it, but he had seen the pictures from the Internet and it looked awesome).

Maybe once this season ended. Yuuri would return back home to Hasetsu next year after all, Viktor smiled to himself.

“Is something funny?” Yuuri asked curiously.

“No, I just… I just thought Hasetsu would be a really wonderful place,” Viktor said.

“It is,” Yuuri nodded. “It’s home after all.”

Leo drove them to the hotel where a few reporters had waiting in the lobby to catch a glimpse of the athletes when they were arriving.

“Leo, can we use the private entrance?” Yuuri asked his bodyguard, not too keen with the reporters around. “It would look weird if Viktor Nikiforov of Russia stepped out of the Hasetsu embassy’s car. People might think I sabotaged the Russian champion,” Yuuri said in a joking manner.

“They have private entrance in the back. I’m sure we can use it,” Leo drove the car around towards the back of the building where the entrance located. The man helped Viktor with his suitcases as they entered the hotel. Viktor went ahead to the reception area to book his room and met Yakov, while Yuuri headed to the hotel’s restaurant where he would wait for Yuuko.

He pulled out his phone and texted Viktor.

 

> _Y : Have you met with Yakov?_
> 
> _V : I have! But Yakov told me to practice in the rink he had booked, so I can’t meet you now! D:_
> 
> _Y : Okay. You have to practice for the competition, after all, or else Phichit might get the gold medal from you~!_
> 
> _V : Yuuri! *gasped*_
> 
> _Y : I’m meeting with Yuuko-chan now. If you wanted, I can take you, Yakov, Yuuko-chan, and her coach to dinner tonight?_
> 
> _V : I’ll ask Yakov! But I think he wouldn’t refuse an invitation for dinner from Prince of Hasetsu. XD_
> 
> _Y : Please, it’s not a formal dinner. There’s this nice Thai restaurant near the hotel. Maybe Phichit and Celestino will join us too._

 

* * *

 

 

And as Viktor said, Yakov couldn’t refuse when it was a dinner invitation from a Prince. They dressed nicely, still looking casual because Yuuri said the Thai placed wasn’t that fancy. Yakov grumbled since he was never really liked formal events. Sure, he came to dinner parties and banquets during skating events, but dinner with Royalties? Trust Viktor to befriend a prince (though Mila kept saying there was more than _friends_ between Viktor and Yuuri, but Yakov decided to just ignore his students love life for the sake of his sanity).

As promised, Yuuri had sent a car to pick them up from the hotel. Viktor didn’t know the driver, but he greeted them kindly and drove them to the Thai place. Just like Yuuri said, it wasn’t that fancy, it looked friendly and cozy, just like Yuuri himself. The waitress let them to the private table where Yuuri was sitting alone with his phone.

“Yuuri!” Viktor waved his hands happily.

“Viktor!” Yuuri smiled. “Hello, Coach Feltsman, I’m Yuuri,” he offered his hand politely.

“Yakov Feltsman, Your Imperial Highness, it’s really nice to meet you,” Yakov shook his hand firmly.

“Just ‘Yuuri’ is fine. Don’t be so formal, please, sit down,” Yuuri offered the chair politely. “Phichit and Celestino would be a bit late, and Yuuko-chan’s coach cannot come because she has some business to attend to with the HSF at the moment,” Yuuri explained.

“It’s okay, Yuuri. This place is nice,” Viktor looked around the restaurant in excitement.

“Oh, yeah. They served the best Thai food in Detroit, even Phichit gave his approval,” Yuuri chuckled. “I hope you’re fine with Thai food, Coach Feltsman?” Yuuri asked Yakov shyly.

“It’s fine, sir,” Yakov said, still maintained the honorific despite Yuuri told him not to. Yakov was a stubborn man after all. The atmosphere was a bit tense until Viktor started a conversation with both of them. Yuuri was really interested about the coaching aspect of figure skating and once he felt comfortable talking to the older man, he asked various question to Yakov. It didn’t take long until Amamiya Yuuko, Yuuri’s childhood friend appeared and introduced herself to Yakov (she had met Viktor in competitions before). The Russian coach of course knew this young woman; most of his younger female students were looking up to her after all, especially Mila Babicheva. “Madonna of Hasetsu” they called her.

When they started to order, Phichit and Celestino appeared, apologizing. The conversation picked up easily with chatty Phichit and Celestino in the mix. Celestino quickly fell into conversation with Yakkov while the youngsters chatted amongst them.

“I was the one that showed Yuuri your performance before he becomes a fan of yours!” Yuuko said excitedly. “Which one was that, Yuuri? Is it the senior debut one?”

“No. It was the World Junior one,” Yuuri automatically said. “Your hair was long at that time, and you wear that black crystal-ly costume…” he quickly stopped when he realized he just admitted he was a big fan boy in front of Viktor.

And Viktor loved it. Especially the way that cute blush spreading on Yuuri’s face, blossoming prettily, making Viktor wanted to hold him forever, all safe and sound in his arms.

“Isn’t he the cutest fan boy, Viktor?” Phichit teased his best friend and nudged Yuuri’s shoulder.

“That’s really flattering, Yuuri!” Viktor smiled.

“Someone, kill me now…” Yuuri whined.

“No way! That would start a World War!” Phichit cackled. “And Viktor, you haven’t seen his room in the apartment, right? His walls are practically covered with your posters…”

“Oh, the one in Karatsu Palace is worse! You know how big that room was, it has your face all over the walls… Even those rare posters Yuuri-kun managed to get his hands on,” Yuuko teased and grinned at the young prince.

“Guys! Is this ‘Embarrass Yuuri Day’?” Yuuri whined.

“Yuuri, don’t be shy! I wish I can have your posters too,” Viktor smiled brightly.

Phichit’s eyes sparkled. “Oh, actually you can! You know, Yuuri was doing this photo shoot for charity, where they sold his photo book and donated the money for the Hasetsu Animal Welfare Foundation. It was booming all over the place, even it got international recognition and people from all over the world wanted to buy the photo book,” Phichit explained. “I bought a copy myself, you can have it.”

“Really?” Viktor looked so happy.

“Yup. You got posters and pinup too as bonus.”

Viktor grinned happily while Yuuri only groaned and hid his face in his arms.

 

* * *

 

 

Viktor was buzzing with happiness as he stepped out on the ice. Clad in form fitting black slacks and white shirt underneath dark blue jacket adorned by glistening rhinestones under the bright light of the rink, Viktor glided across the ice smoothly. From the corner of his eyes, he could see Yuuri, hair slicked back, without his glasses. Leo was sitting right behind Yuuri, in case anyone tried to attack the Prince amongst the crowds.

Viktor smiled, waved his arms as he took his position in the center of the ice. Slowly, he slipped into his role. He was a playboy now. All smooth and suave, and he was here to seduce the most beautiful of them all. He got into the starting pose as the seductive guitar started to play. His hands moved, caressing his body to seduce the beaut.

This was “ _In Regards to Love: Eros_ ”.

He was Eros. He threw a smirk towards the bench where he knew Yuuri was sitting on.

Eros. He was the embodiment of sexual love. Passion, desire, maddening. Viktor moved to the music, letting it guided him through the tale of lust and the madness of love. For Viktor, Eros was love at first sight, when he saw a drunken Hasetsu Prince dancing to the music at night with the street performance. Eros was the way Yuuri smiled at him, face flushed from the alcohol and after all the dancing. Eros was the way Yuuri moved; seducing, alluring, inviting. The moves that made Viktor threw away his senses to chase after the seductress.

Maybe he wasn’t the playboy who chased the most beautiful of them all.

Maybe he was the playboy who got seduced by those caramel brown eyes, burning with passion as the strong arms dipped his body in their _paso doble_. Maybe he was the playboy who got seduced by that damned baby blue tie, wrapped loose around the slender neck, glistening with sweat under the low lighting of the lamps in the park. Maybe he was the playboy who got seduced by the cute blushes that appeared on Yuuri’s face, making him looked so appealing and sent Viktor’s heart into tachycardia when their gazes would meet.

Viktor’s mused was cut when he slightly overstepped his triple axel at the end of the program, but no matter. He still danced to the music.

He was Eros.

The passion of sexual love.

_Alluring, inviting._ Viktor entered the final combination spin of his program and let the story flew through his movements.

And it ended.

Viktor was panting when he entered the final pose, he could feel the sweat ran down his back under his shirt. He was smiling brightly and turned to Yuuri who stood up and throwing something at him.

Makkachin plushie!

Viktor didn’t wasted time as he skated over and picked up the plushie from the ice and waved at Yuuri.  He saw Yuuri laughed and waved back. Viktor went to the Kiss and Cry, putting on his blade guards and waited his scores with Yakov.

And as everyone can guess it, he got first place. Still, the audience loved his new performance. They loved his program, and Viktor was happy. After all, it was a program dedicated to Yuuri.

He glanced once again to the stand where he could see Yuuri was waving and beaming his perfect smile at Viktor.

And Viktor felt his heart skipped a beat.

Yup.

There was that warm feeling again.

Though it took a while before he realized he just showed the world his _Eros_ , inspired and intended towards a certain black haired Prince from Hasetsu.

Well, it wasn’t like they would know anyway.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what do you think?


	4. In Regards to Love (There were Skating, Formal Dinner, and Late Night Champagne)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of Viktor in America...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's later than usual~! Sorry about that...! This is the next chapter for "Baby Blue Prince"... I hope you'll enjoy this.
> 
> Excuse my poor grammar since this story is not beta-read!
> 
> Comments and kudos fuel me up!

 Viktor Nikiforov was the sexiest man in the world.

Seriously. Once the music started and Viktor moved on the ice, Yuuri felt his cheeks got warmer by seconds. Those pants shouldn’t look that good on a human being, and if Yuuri was a lesser man, he would already fan himself from the sheer hotness. To tell the truth, the way Viktor skated right now could make Yuuri, a male, pregnant by the sheer sexiness.

Yuuri clutched the Makkachin plushie closer to his chest. It wasn’t fair how someone could be as perfect as Viktor. Seriously. Yuuri sometimes still felt a bit overwhelmed by the fact that Viktor Nikiforov was his friend. If it wasn’t for Minako-sensei who drilled every sense of poise and self-control to him since he could walk, Yuuri would already make a fool of himself whenever he was face-to-face with Viktor. Not to mention how Phichit and Yuuko kept teasing him about it.

It wasn’t Yuuri’s fault to have a crush on Viktor. That man could just walk down the street and at least three people would instantly have a crush on him without even knowing who he was, Yuuri was pretty sure of it. He watched the program carefully and let the story unraveled in his mind. Yuuri smiled as his mind swimming in the story, indulging his imagination, wondering who could inspired such Eros from Viktor Nikiforov. Sure, Viktor always could surprise Viktor. Being sexy on ice was nothing new for Viktor Nikiforov.

But there was something different when Viktor skated to the song. “ _In Regards to Love: Eros_ ”, a song he commissioned for this season’s skate only. What sort a person Viktor practically dedicated a dance of love to? Yuuri smiled though he felt his heart clenched at the thought.

No, Viktor was a performer. Of course he could draw his inspiration from anywhere. He was a professional after all.

Yuuri gave him a standing ovation once Viktor was finished. He saw Viktor turned towards him and Yuuri smiled as he threw the Makkachin plushie for Viktor. Yuuri got a few more plushies with him; the hamster one for Phichit and the sushi shaped plushie for the Hasetsu skater, Fujiwara Hikaru. Viktor went to the Kiss and Cry with Yakov as they waited for Viktor’s scores. Yuuri cheered when he saw Viktor was in the first place, even after the last skater performed.

Yuuri quickly shot up a text message to Phichit, congratulating him for the third place and Viktor for the first place. He wanted to stay longer and chatted with Viktor, but he was called to Hasetsu Embassy that night, he didn’t have a choice but to leave early. He would just called Viktor in the car on his way to the embassy.

 

* * *

 

 

Yuuri was pissed. Seriously, he was so pissed right now; he wanted to punch the Ambassador’s son’s face right now. Apparently it was a problem if Hasetsu Prince cheered other countries’ skaters in public during international event such as Skate America.  It wasn’t like Yuuri didn’t support Fujiwara Hikaru, the problem was he didn’t really know the man, except from the occasional meeting when a large banquet was held in the palace and everyone was invited (including athletes, high profile celebrities, nobles, CEOs). Except for exchanging polite “hellos” and “Good luck”, Yuuri never really close to the man himself.

And the Ambassador’s son, Omiki Yuuta, commenting on the fact that he knew Yuuri was inviting Russian skater and his coach, Thai skater and his (Italian) coach, along with Amamiya Yuuko to dinner, but not the Hasetsu representative himself.

“People might think you have lost your sense of patriotism for your own country, Your Imperial Highness,” he said in light, joking tone, but Yuuri knew he meant every word of it.

“It has nothing to do with nationality, Omiki-san, they’re simply my friends and I don’t see anything wrong with having dinner with friends,” Yuuri stated simply to the Ambassador’s son, Omiki Yuuta.

“And you let the Thai skater—Chulanont-san, isn’t it?—lived with you in the apartment building that is clearly part of Hasetsu Embassy,” Omiki tutted and shook his head. Yuuri wondered if he should do something, but none of the participants on the dinner table listening to their conversation. “America seems to have rubbed your love for motherland off.” His voice was still light and pleasant, but Yuuri didn’t like the way he phrase his words.

“Hmmm… I don’t think my choice of friends is your business, Omiki-san. I think reaching out and blending in with another culture is a very great experience and it keeps your mind open,” Yuuri said simply, doing his best to stay graceful as he sipped his drink slowly. He just wanted to leave now. He wondered if he faked an ulcer, Leo would drag him out of here and bought him those tasty salted caramel ice cream from the supermarket. Yuuri was never good dealing with this type of things. He wondered how this people could throw verbal insults with pleasant smile while trading blow after blow of underhanded compliments.

That was why Yuuri hated formal dinner with officials and politicians. Because he never knew what to say in the conversation. Normal people were better. It wasn’t a lie if he said he was enjoying last night dinners with the skaters and their coaches better than this fancy dinner with the Ambassador family and some politician guests from Hasetsu. Suddenly his clothes felt too stuffy, and he begged for the dinner to be over quickly.

He wondered if he could get the Ambassador’s shrieking laugh out of his ears now. It made him sick how Ambassador Omiki would laugh obnoxiously at the not-so-funny joke Yuuri absentmindedly threw on the table. And there was another jab at Yuuri questionable patriotism, well hidden underneath a too sweet compliment on the latest campaign for local artist that Yuuri held last summer.

When the dinner was over, Leo escorted him out back to the car where Yuuri slumped on the backseat tiredly. He pulled his phone out and called Viktor, but the Russian wasn’t answering. Yuuri sighed.

_Maybe Viktor is already sleeping. He still has his FS tomorrow_.

When he almost told Leo to get back to the apartment, his phone buzzed quietly and Yuuri smiled when he saw Viktor’s name flashed on the screen.

“ _Yuuri!_ ” his voice sounded warm as usual, there was no faked politeness when Viktor was talking to him. It was always warm and comforting, Yuuri was sure he could listen Viktor read the whole Hasetsu Imperial Constitution out loud and Yuuri would basked in every word.

“Hello, Viktor, I hoped I didn’t wake you up?” Yuuri asked gently.

“ _No, I just finished showering when you called_ ,” Viktor said.

“Uhm… Do you think I can come over tonight?” Yuuri asked slowly, suddenly feeling ridiculous asking this question. He sounded really needy.

“ _Sure! Come over…! We didn’t have a chance to talk after my program. Phichit said you have to attend dinner party at the Embassy?_ ”

“Yeah. Are you sure I won’t be bothering you if I came over? I mean… you have to prepare for your FS tomorrow…” Yuuri said slowly.

“ _It’s okay. If I didn’t get much sleep tonight, I can always nap tomorrow before the FS,_ ” Viktor said.

Yuuri knew it was harmless comment, but he couldn’t help when his poor brain derailed thinking about night activities that could give Viktor a sleepless night. _Down, boy!_ Yuuri cursed in his head. His face was blushing bright red.

“Ah… Uhm… yeah… I’ll be there in 10 minutes,” Yuuri informed him.

“ _Okay! I’ll see you later, Yuuri,_ ” Viktor said before the call ended.

Yuuri sighed as he control himself and ran his fingers through his hair, making the slicked back dark locks a bit messier. “To the hotel, Leo,” he mumbled to his bodyguard.

 

* * *

 

 

When he arrived at the hotel, he walked through the lobby and got into the elevator. Viktor had texted him his room number, so Yuuri was simply walking down the hotel corridor, counting the room numbers. He found Viktor’s rather easily and knocked on the door. He heard soft footsteps approaching the door, and waited until the familiar silver haired figure opened the door for him.

“Yuuri~! Come in,” Viktor smiled and let Yuuri in.

Yuuri thanked him as he stepped inside, taking off his shoes and suit jacket before hung them over a chair. Viktor was hovering around him like an excited puppy; Yuuri couldn’t help but smile as he sat on the chair and loosened his baby blue tie.

“So, how was the dinner, Yuuri?” Viktor asked curiously when he settled on the bed facing Yuuri.

“Awful,” Yuuri sighed. “I never really like formal dinner.”

“Me neither! Especially the ones with the sponsors!” Viktor nodded. “How about champagne, Yuuri? We can drink away the boredom of formal dinner!” Viktor grinned and fished out a bottle of champagne from his suitcase.

“Don’t you have skate tomorrow? Don’t want you to have a hangover during your FS…” Yuuri smiled.

“Yuuri, I’m Russian! Russians don’t get hangover,” Viktor said proudly as he took out two glasses from the coffee table and poured the champagne for both him and Yuuri. Yuuri just chuckled as he accepted the glass from Viktor.

The Prince loosened his shirt slightly and moved to the balcony where the air felt cold to calm Yuuri’s mind. Cold air reminded him a lot of ice rink where he often visited to calm his nerve. It was Yuuko’s idea when they were still kids, Yuuko would bring him to the ice skating rink and let Yuuri skated for hours until he was tired. He sighed softly when he felt a bit calmer and the stuffy feeling he felt in his suits during dinner slowly washed away to the cold night air of Detroit. It didn’t take long before Viktor joined him in the balcony, both of them leaned casually on the railing.

“Have you told Phichit you’re here?” Viktor asked.

“Hmm… I’ve texted him,” Yuuri mumbled softly. The silence filled the air once again.

“Do you want to talk about it? Your awful dinner party,” Viktor sipped his champagne slowly.

“Maybe,” Yuuri said. “I can’t refuse the invitation, since it was from Ambassador Omiki’s herself. Her son, Omiki Yuuta will study in the U.S next year, and she thought her son should get some advice from me or something. Turns out, Omiki Yuuta-san was just there to insult me when everyone else was busy chattering away,” Yuuri chuckled.

“Why would he do that? I mean, you’re the Prince!” Viktor gasped.

“Oh, no. He did not directly insult me, he was just questioning my choice of friends and why did I let Phichit lived in the apartment building that was part of Hasetsu’s Embassy,” Yuuri said casually. “Apparently, years of studying in America stripped me off my patriotism for my country…”

Viktor frowned. “But he himself will be studying in America?”

Yuuri snorted. “I know, right? Well, the Omiki family was always conservative. They were the most vocal to object my Father’s decision of letting me study abroad. Imperial Family had to receive their education within the country to maintain the purity of tradition, apparently. Maybe I’m too ‘American’ for their taste now…”

“Yet they still send their son abroad,” Viktor hummed. “That is just the most ridiculous thing I ever heard.”

“I know,” Yuuri smiled. “Anyway, this is my choice, and I’m happy with it. No one can tell me whom I should associate myself with! I can be friends with people from anywhere! Thailand, Russia, Italy, Germany, America, anywhere…” Yuuri shrugged. His face was flushed from the champagne. “So, how about your FS tomorrow? Nervous?” Yuuri steered the conversation away.

“A bit, but I’m relaxed now since you came to visit,” Viktor smiled. “So, what do you think of my SP?”

“It was wonderful! I really loved the program. It was so beautiful,” Yuuri blushed when he remembered how hot Viktor was, skating to “ _Eros_ ”, he started to wonder why the ice didn’t melt. “I like your theme for this season, ‘ _In regards to love_ ’,” Yuuri held down his inner fan boy and stopped himself from spurting out questions he knew would embarrass him in the future.

“Yeah. Just after Worlds, I got my inspiration,” Viktor smiled as he looked down to his glass of champagne. Viktor’s pale cheeks were slightly flushed, Yuuri wasn’t sure if it was the alcohol or the topic of their discussion. “I want to show the world about different kinds of love, hence the theme.”

“Hmm… I wonder where that inspiration came that could make you created a program as beautiful as that,” Yuuri mumbled absentmindedly. His chest felt tight at the thought of _someone_ who could inspired him so much to skate about love.

“Oh, yes. He was certainly amazing,” Viktor said.

Yuuri blinked. He felt his eyes itching and groaned. The contact lenses. He held himself to not rub his eyes before he pulled out the lenses container from his pants pocket.

“Yuuri, are you okay?” Viktor asked worriedly.

“Uhm… the contact lenses…” Yuuri mumbled slowly.

“We should remove them,” Viktor said softly as he leaned closer and tipped Yuuri’s chin gently so he could get a closer look at Yuuri’s eyes. Yuuri was blushing when he realized how close Viktor was to him. “You can remove it in the bathroom, Yuuri,” Viktor pulled her quickly back into the room.

Viktor let him used the bathroom since the lighting was a bit better in there. Yuuri quickly removed them and stored them in the container before he washed his face, now feeling better since his eyes no longer itched. When he got out of the bedroom, Viktor was already sitting on the bed, waiting for Yuuri while watching a movie on the TV.

“Better now?” Viktor asked, smiling yet still looking worried.

“Yeah, thanks,” Yuuri nodded. “What are you watching?”

“’ _Destiny of Knights’_ ,” Viktor said simply and patted the space next to him so they could watch together.

“Oh! I know that movie,” Yuuri smiled and joined Viktor. They watched the movie together. Yuuri pointed out parts that he loved to Viktor, sometimes mouthing along the lines. The evening went on pleasantly for both of them, and Yuuri didn’t remember how he fell asleep on Viktor’s ed, curling up tiredly.

He wasn’t sure if it was a dream or not, but he heard Viktor’s soft voice in his ear.

_You are my inspiration, Yuuri_.

 

* * *

 

 

When morning came, Yuuri woke up to the empty hotel room. He stretched and yawned tiredly before glancing to the bedside table to find his phone. He checked on the time. It was already ten in the morning. Viktor left a note for him, telling Yuuri he was already heading to the rink for practice this morning. Yuuri smiled.

He had to go back to his apartment now. He didn’t have change of clothes or his toothbrush. He simply wakled to the bathroom, washed his face and tamed his hair a bit (what a nightmare-ish bed hair he had), only to find it refused to be neat so he just simply left it a bit less messy. His clothes was rumpled since he slept in them, so Yuuri didn’t bother to put on his tie and just shoved his tie to his pocket.

He grabbed his jacket and texted Viktor, telling him he would head back to his apartment and promised him he would watch the FS event this evening. When he walked out of the bedroom, Leo was already there, waiting for him. Yuuri was still too lethargic in the morning to care as he let Leo handed the key card to the receptionist before escorted Yuuri to the car that had been waiting for them.

Yuuri slipped into the car, glanced at his phone screen to see Viktor already replying to his message.

 

> _Y : Sorry to fall asleep like that in your room last night. I guess I was too tired after all. I’m heading back to my place for now. I’ll see your FS tonight…!_
> 
> _V : It’s okay, Yuuri! You were sleeping so peacefully I felt bad waking you up. Don’t worry, I didn’t do anything naughty last night~ ;)_

Yuuri blushed bright red when he realized he just fell asleep in Viktor’s room (fine, it was a hotel’s room, but it still the same), in Viktor’s _bed_ … Was Yuuri embarrassed himself last night? Phichit always told him Yuuri sleep talked (he didn’t believe it, but Phichit insisted it was true).

 

> _Y : I hope I didn’t snore…_
> 
> _V ; No. You sleep so quietly, like a baby!_

Yuuri sighed in relief.

 

> _Y : Phew! I’m glad. Return to practice now. Don’t want Phichit to snatch the gold medal!_
> 
> _V : Okay, Yuuri!_

Yuuri smiled as he locked his phone. When he arrived at his apartment, Yuuri took a quick showered and picked up Vicchan from his security details’ head quarter downstairs. He put on his sweater before walking the excited poodle outside and grabbed some lunch on the way. He checked his phone, wondering if he should texted Viktor and asked if the Russian skater wanted to have lunch, but he decided against it. They slept pretty late last night, Viktor would need his nap before his skating, considering how early he had to wake up for practice.

So Yuuri spent the rest of the afternoon with Vicchan and catching up to his projects. Phichit was home in the afternoon, they watched ‘ _The King and the Skater_ ’ again for the umpteenth time (Phichit said it was necessary since he skated to the soundtrack of the movies, he had to watch it _again_ to get the feeling). Phichit left earlier to prepare for his free skate, telling Yuuri to come and watch him win gold.

Yuuri cleaned up a bit, putting a comfortable turtle neck and jacket. He slicked his hair back, and put on his contact lenses before heading out to the rink with Leo. He went to his seat and waited for the event to start. His hands were clutching the gifts he would give for the skaters.

Viktor would skate last since he got the first place in the SP. Yuuri threw a plushie for the Hasetsu skater, Fujiwara. He threw a bouquet of hamster plushies at Phichit once he finished his FS program (“ _Terra Incognita_ ” from ‘ _The King and the Skater II_ ’). Yuuri was anxious to see the next performance from Viktor Nikiforov.

When the announcer called Viktor’s name, Yuuri cheered along with the audience, feeling excited when Viktor stepped onto the ice. He was wearing pure white leotard with see through mesh adorned his torso, glittering under the lights. If yesterday’s SP costume reminded Yuuri of a sinful playboy, this one reminded Yuuri of an angel. Viktor looked so serene as he skated a lazy loop around the rink before he took his position.

This Viktor was different from the one that skated ‘ _Eros_ ’.

His expression, his body language… It was the complete opposite of _Eros_. The music started with the soft enchanting vocal before the music joined in. Yuuri recognized the melody, but it gave the completely different feeling when the arrangement changed. It was ‘ _In Regards to Love: Agape_ ’, same music with different arrangement and opposing themes. Yuuri felt his heart was beating faster as Viktor unfolded before him.

_Eros_ was telling a story of passion and sexual love. It was fast, it was wild.

_Agape_ was delicate. The swift movements telling a story of devotion. The unconditional love and self-sacrificing. Viktor’s face was open and vulnerable, as if right now, he had bared everything for his love. Every move was smooth, delicate, almost frail, yet it contained the strength beneath the vulnerability. This was Viktor showing his love to the world.

_Love_.

It reminded Yuuri of Viktor’s warm voice and smile, his curiosity about things he didn’t know. It reminded Yuuri of their dates in the park with Makkachin, and the long walk they took with Vicchan running around their ankles. It reminded Yuuri of Viktor’s heart-shaped smile when he walked around St. Petersburg with Yuuri.

Unconditional.

Innocent.

But it was only Yuuri’s mind interpreting it as he liked. Viktor used this program to show his love for his muse, whatever or whoever it was. Maybe his poodle, maybe his friends, maybe his counry… or maybe his _lover_ (did Viktor have a lover? Sure, Yuuri and him went on a ‘date’, but it could be interpreted as a date between friends, right? Besides, Phichit often called their movie marathon night as ‘movie date’). Viktor had told Yuuri about his love life in one of their many conversation (he started it with a question, “Do you have a lover, Yuuri? What about ex-lover?”). People had called him a playboy (“It’s because of my really vain younger years, Yuuri! I’m older now, so I know better!”), even though Viktor admitted he never really had a proper relationship (“The longest was one month…”), it didn’t mean he couldn’t crushing on someone (though Viktor’s object of affection must be really stupid to not realize the world famous skater was crushing on them).

He watched Viktor danced on the ice to the music, feeling his heart was beating faster when Viktor tackled jump after jump with perfection. When the music stop, Yuuri was jumping on his feet and cheered as loud a everybody else in the arena. Viktor smiled and bowed politely, waving at the audience until his eyes found Yuuri’s. He winked at Yuuri, making the young Prince blushed.

He reached to his bag and pulled out a blue flower crown he made for Viktor and threw it on the ice, too shy to come down and put it on Viktor’s head. Viktor easily picked it out and put it on as he waved at Yuuri while Yuuri waved back shyly. Viktor skated to Kiss and Cry to wait for his score with Yakov.

Everyone cheered again when Viktor came in the first place.

 

* * *

 

 

Yuuri was waiting in the lobby, chatting with Yuuko and her coach. He congratulated Fujiwara for his silver, and Phichit for bronze before they headed to the reporters. He still hadn’t talk to Viktor yet since he was quickly bombarded by reporters as soon as he stepped off the ice after the awards ceremony. The lobby wasn’t as packed when Yuuri was standing there with Leo.

It didn’t take long before Viktor appeared, smiling happily with Yakov behind him. The Russian man simply ran toward Yuuri, looking so excited as he greeted the Prince. “Yuuri! I won gold!” Viktor cheered and pulled Yuuri into his arms before he was spinning him around.

“Congratulations, Viktor!” Yuuri chuckled softly and hugged him back. “I really love your FS! It was so amazing!”

“You think so? Yakov told me my step sequence was a bit sloppy…” Viktor pouted. “But I’m glad you still like it!”

“Don’t worry. This is only the first event. You’ll perfect it in no time,” Yuuri smiled softly. “Are you and Yakov heading back to the hotel, now?” Yuuri asked.

“Yakov still has some business to deal with the ISU reps, so I’ll be heading back to the hotel before him,” Viktor said, still hugging Yuuri casually like it was the most normal thing to do.

“Leo and I can give you a lift back to the hotel?” Yuuri offered.

“That would be really helpful, Yuuri!” Viktor nodded.

“Okay, let’s go then,” Yuuri smiled as he led them to the lobby entrance where the black car was already waiting for them. Yuuri and Viktor slipped into the backseat, sitting side by side while talking about figure skating. When they arrived at the hotel, Viktor invited him to his room, but Yuuri, feeling embarrassed after what happened the night before declined gently, saying Viktor would need his rest for Exhibition and banquet tomorrow.

They said goodbye, and Yuuri was blushing bright red when Viktor kissed his cheek.

His heart was pounding fast when Leo drove him back to his apartment.

 

* * *

 

 

“Yuuri! Yuuri, are you awake?!”

He could hear someone pounding on his bedroom door. Yuuri groaned as he pushed himself awake and rubbed his eyes from sleep. _Phichit_. His mind supplied him with a name. Yuuri yawned and made his way to the door, opening it only to came face to face with Phichit who was holding his phone.

“Phichit… what is it…?” he asked, voice thick with sleep.

“Have you seen the news?” Phichit asked him quickly, shoving his phone to Yuuri.

“What… news?” Yuuri asked in confusion. He took Phichits phone and grabed his glasses to read whatever news the media had spin about him this time. Yuuri swore his heart stopped beating when he read the headlines over and over again.

_This can’t be…_

“Yuuri…?” Phichit asked him worriedly.

_Can’t be…_

“Phichit… call Viktor, now…” Yuuri managed to say before he dropped down on his bed. His chest felt tight, his breath caught on his throat. He glanced at the phone screen again as he heard Phichit moved in the background to find Yuuri’s phone.

Yuuri’s eyes still looking at the phone screen where he could still read the headlines.

 

> **SCANDAL ON ICE : THE PRINCE AND THE SKATER’S LOVE AFFAIR?!**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can chat and talk to me on my Tumblr [@aquaregiastuff](https://aquaregiastuff.tumblr.com/)


	5. Scandal!!! On Ice (And They Said the Prince and the Skater were Star-crossed Lovers But Viktor Didn’t Want Them to End as Tragedy)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There was scandal and Viktor had to go back to St. Petersburg...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This update is late! I'm so sorry, I got distracted... Thank you so much for reading,commenting, kudos...ing this work, I really appreciate it! Keep them coming to motivate me for more updates~!
> 
> This is not beta-read. Feel free to point out my mistakes~!

 When Yuri Plisetsky called him early in the morning, Viktor didn’t know what to expect. Yurio’s (he loved using that nickname for Yuri!) call woke him up at eight, and he needed time to decipher Yurio’s angry remarks to get his real message. It took a while before Viktor opened his phone and saw the link Yurio just sent him. It connected him to celebrity news site.

Viktor swore his heart stopped when he read the headline.

 

> **SCANDAL ON ICE: THE PRINCE AND THE SKATER SECRET LOVE AFFAIR?!**

Underneath the bold title, there were a few pictures, with the biggest one, of Viktor and Yuuri, clearly taken without permission. The picture showed Yuuri’s back, with his head tilted up, facing Viktor. His clothes was rumpled, his hair was messy. Viktor knew this picture was taken when they were standing in the balcony when Yuuri came to visit him after his SP and they had champagne that night. Viktor knew he was checking on Yuuri’s eyes that got itchy from the contact lenses, but from that angle, it looked like Viktor was kissing the Prince. The other pictures showing Yuuri walking out of the hotel Viktor was staying, wearing the same suit and looking messy when he entered the black sedan with Leo guarding him. The last one was after the award ceremony, Viktor was hugging Yuuri in the lobby of the ice skating arena.

Viktor wasn’t new to scandal. He had a fair share of his own, especially during his younger years (when he was foolish and didn’t give a shit). The media had portrait him as a playboy, switching lovers like switching clothes (it wasn’t like that, really!). Usually, he would find his face plastered on the tabloid with fellow skaters, models, or other athletes. People loved that kind of stuffs, and Viktor had a PR who handled these stuffs (Yakov told him to get one after a news article reported he was the father of that French model’s baby, which turned out to be false after all).

But this time, it was about him and Yuuri. Viktor knew Yuuri was a really private person, with enough exposure about him, but it usually in a good way (no wonder they called him Prince Cinnamon Rolls all the time), and the worst one would be the one with the Canadian singer that made Yuuri left to St. Petersburg. Viktor liked Yuuri, maybe even more. He was pretty sure he was in love with the Hasetsu Prince, and reading about the news stating they were in a relationship… Viktor couldn’t decide whether he should be happy or scared (because he himself was hoping he would have a real love affair with Yuuri, not just a tabloid headlines). Yet, Viktor was scared it would drive Yuuri away from him. Maybe after this, Yuuri didn’t want to be friends (or more) with him anymore.

Especially the way the articles portrayed Viktor, implying Yuuri was one of his “fling”. Yuuri was so much more than that. Viktor wasn’t joking when he told Chris he wanted to spend the rest of his life with Yuuri. Right now, any chance of confessing hiss love to the Hasetsu Prince would be in vain because Yuuri would think Viktor only thought of him as a mere fling.

Yakov texted him, saying he would talk to Viktor’s PR about this while Viktor waited in his room. His eyes went to the photos again, the one where it looked like they kissed.

“I haven’t even kiss Yuuri’s lips for real…” he mumbled quietly to himself.

He should call Yuuri now before the Prince found out from anyone else. Just went Viktor’s opened his contact list, his phone buzzed and Yuuri’s name flashed on the screen.

“Yuuri…?” Viktor greeted him slowly.

“ _Viktor…? Did you see the article from the news site…?_ ” Yuuri’s voice sounded a bit shaky from the line.

“Uh… Yeah… Yuuri, I’m so sorry about this…” Viktor started.

“ _N-no. It’s not your fault… Apparently some paparazzi managed to get our picture… from the balcony. It was my fault in the first place, especially when I accidentally staying the night…_ ” Yuuri said over the phone.

“Yakov and my PR are working on it right now. They may have already contacted yours,” Viktor sighed softly.

“ _Yeah, okay…_ ” Yuuri said softly. “ _Phichit said we’re trending on Twitter and any other form of social media._ ”

“I think my inbox is blown away by it now,” Viktor chuckled. He didn’t want to check on his social media now since he could imagine how people will try to send him messages through it. “I have morning practice for exhibition in an hour… Can I see you after practice, Yuuri? I will have to go back to St. Petersburg tomorrow…”

“ _Sure. We can have lunch at my place? I don’t think eating out would be wise for now…_ ”

“That would be great,” Viktor smiled happily. “I’ll cook!”

“ _Viktor, you burnt water._ ”’

“No, I was not! I can cook, you know… Instant ramen!” Viktor laughed.

“ _Well, I’m gonna cook katsudon. It’s a famous dish in Hasetsu and Japan,_ ” Yuuri said.

“Oh! You mean your most favorite food?” Viktor’s eyes sparkled.

“ _Yes. How about that?_ ”

“Perfect, Yuuri! I can’t wait!” Viktor nodded.

“ _I’ll see you at lunch then_ ,” Yuuri smiled.

The call ended. Viktor sighed. Yuuri sounded fine over the phone. Yakov had told him not to do anything about the headline yet, so he would just wait. He hoped he could talk to Yuuri.

 

* * *

 

 

They had lunch before Viktor’s exhibition. Leo went to get Viktor from the hotel and drove him to Yuuri’s apartment. Viktor was nervous the whole time, since this would be the first time he met Yuuri after the news about their (actually non-existent) love affair broke out in the media. Viktor had received several calls from Chris and other fellow skaters asking if it was true. Chris teased him a bit for making such scandal with a royalty nonetheless.

“At least it’s not in the form of leaked sex tape,” Chris joked.

Yakov and his PR was working together to avoid any further speculation. They confirmed that, yes, Viktor Nikiforov and Prince Yuuri of Hasetsu were friends, as shown by their social media interaction. The Hasetsu Imperial Family’s public relation team was also working in Hasetsu to fend off any rumors that would ruin the Prince’s name.

When Viktor finally arrived (again, through the backdoor), Leo let him in to the upper floor where Yuuri was buzzing in the kitchen to prepare their lunch. Yuuri had said he would cook katsudon, and Viktor was so excited. Even the delicious smell made his stomach grumbled after the tiring practice for his exhibition skate.

“Viktor! You’re just in time! I already have your portion here. Phichit is out now,” Yuuri smiled when he saw Viktor stood in the living room. Vicchan bounced around Yuuri’s leg happily like usual. Yuuri set two bowls of freshly made katsudon, the rice and perfectly cooked tonkatsu was still steaming, bringing out the delicious scent. Yuuri set two pairs of chopsticks on the dining table as Viktor joined him.

“Wow! Amazing!” Viktor exclaimed as he took a close look at the bowl of katsudon. He pulled out his phone and started to take pictures in excitement. “It smells amazing, Yuuri!”

“Thanks. I tried to make it as good as my Mother’s. Hers is the best,” Yuuri smiled fondly as he took a seat. “Itadakimasu,” he said softly before ate.

Viktor nodded and copying Yuuri. He always saw Yuuri did it before he ate, and the Prince explained it to Viktor why he did it. “Itadakimasu,” Viktor said, the word was thick with Russian accent, but Yuuri gave him an adorable smile, Viktor decided from now on he would say ‘Itadakimasu’ before every meal.

He bit into the tonkatsu and felt the flavor burst into his mouth. “Vkusno! Yuuri… Yuuri… what’s with this magic? It’s so delicious! Is this what God would eat?!” Viktor kept praising his meal while piece by piece the food started to disappear into his stomach.

Yuuri was smiling at Viktor’s reaction to his food. “I’m glad you like it. It isn’t as good as my Mother’s katsudon. She’s the best,” Yuuri chuckled softly.

“Your mother… The _Empress_ cooks?” Viktor asked curiously.

“Of course she cooks,” Yuuri said in confusion.

“But… Didn’t you have Chefs who cook in the palace? Like… Imperial Chefs or something…” Viktor said.

“Oh, we have cooks. But my Mother comes from a normal family. Her parents own an onsen in countryside, so she used to cook for people. Nowadays, she cooks for recreational purpose,” Yuuri smiled. “She’s a great cook, you know. We have this annual event in the palace where Mother held a cooking class and workshop for a week. Most of the participants are housewives, househusbands, and such. My sister always protested she gained more weight during that event.”

Viktor listened to Yuuri telling him stories about his family. The Russian skater always loved it when Yuuri was telling him about them, he always had this warm and fond look on his face that made Viktor wanted to leap off his seat and wrapped Yuuri in his warmest hug, maybe with bonus kisses and cuddles as well.

Viktor could dream.

“Viktor… about what they said in the news articles…” Yuuri said softly after the comfortable silence filled the spaces between them. “I’m really sorry for being careless like that… and at the beginning of skating season nonetheless.”

Viktor carefully took in Yuuri’s figure. The dark haired Prince was staring down, still looking guilty. Viktor smiled softly as he reached across the table and tilted Yuuri’s chin gently so he could look into Yuuri’s caramel brown eyes.

“It’s not your fault, Yuuri. In fact, I was the one who felt bad for all this because I put you in this unpleasant situation,” Viktor said to him.

“But still… The way they talked about you… It wasn’t right. They put it as if you were some heartless playboy or something. Like you’re only toying with me,” Yuuri said. “But, you’re far from it… You’re one of the best people I ever befriended; maybe you could rival Phichit if he wouldn’t sic his hamsters at me for saying it.”

Viktor pulled away slowly, but he still hadn’t taken his eyes away from Yuuri.

“Yuuri, it wasn’t your fault how they portrayed me,” Viktor said slowly. He didn’t want to tell Yuuri about the way Viktor’s fan said how it was Yuuri who was trying to sabotage the Living Legend, even Viktor almost chucked his phone at the wall, just like the way Yurio always did when he was angry, when he read the comment. Yakov then told him to cut off from social media for a while. “You know I wasn’t exactly a saint to scandal, with my foolish younger years behind me,” Viktor said gently.

“What… What if this scandal affecting your skate? I don’t want you to lose just because my careless decision,” Yuuri frowned.

Viktor chuckled when he heard Yuuri’s words. “As much as I appreciated your concerns towards my career, I can’t help but feel hurt, Yuuri!” Viktor put on a dramatic pout before it dissolved into a private smile he always reserved for Yuuri. “I _am_ Viktor Nikiforov, Yuuri. Nothing could stop me from winning,” he said proudly. “I’ll prove it to you, Your Imperial Highness. Please don’t be mad at me if Hasetsu only won silver at best because I’ll be the one who take the gold.”

Yuuri was speechless for a while, blinking adorably, Viktor wanted to kiss him.

“Such cockiness,” Yuuri just smiled as he looked at Viktor. “You already had enough gold medals as it is, you should let other people won them.”

“But I like shiny things!” Viktor laughed softly.

“Silver can be shiny too.”

“But gold is shinier!”

“What are you, Smaug?” Yuuri snorted.

“What’s ‘Smaug’?” Viktor asked.

Yuuri looked at him in disbelief. “Seriously? You never watched the movies or the books?”

“What movies? What books?” Viktor looked at Yuuri curiously. All this time, he was too absorbed with his skating, he rarely watched any movies. Though he read books a lot.

“’ _Lord of the Rings_ ’? ‘ _The Hobbit_ ’?” Yuuri asked.

Viktor shook his head innocently. He never read or watched them. He had heard about it, but Viktor wasn’t that much of a fan of fantasy books or movies. He heard Mila talked about it once, a long time ago, but he didn’t pay any attention. The only fantasy books he read as long as he remembered were the Harry Potter series.

“ _Wow_. Wait here,” Yuuri said as he got up from his seat and walked up to his bedroom before walked out with four rather thick books in his arms, and six Blu-ray boxes on top the books. Viktor raised his eyebrow in confusion.

“And this…?” Viktor looked at the books and movie boxes as Yuuri handed them to him. The books were in good conditions; clearly they were well taken care of.

“Those are for you. Let’s say, since tomorrow you’re flying back to St. Petersburg, so this are my gifts for you,” Yuuri said simply to him. “I have another copy with me, so you can have them.”

“Thanks, Yuuri,” Viktor smiled. He would treasure these because these were the first gifts Yuuri gave to him. “Yuuri, I hoped the things on the news wouldn’t change anything between us?” Viktor asked tentatively. He didn’t want Yuuri to pull away from him.

“Now you wound me, Viktor. You know me better than that!” Yuuri smiled at him, reassuring.

“That’s good! I really liked our meal dates and dog walking dates,” Viktor said happily. “Especially if I can eat Yuuri’s home cooked meals! Yurio would be jealous when I told him I’ve eat your home cooked meals.”

Yuuri tilted his head. “Why would he be jealous?”

Viktor chuckled. “If I told you, Yurio would cut off my head with his skates…” Viktor winked.

“Eeh…?” Yuuri looked disappointed at the answers, but Viktor easily steered the conversation. He stayed with Yuuri until it was time to prepare for his exhibition.

 

* * *

 

 

The exhibition skate and the banquet went on like a blur, and the next thing Viktor knew, he was already on a plane, ‘ _The Hobbit_ ’ opened on his lap as he waited for the takeoff. He was sad Yuuri couldn’t go with him to the airport since reporters had been camped around to see a glimpse of Viktor Nikiforov and his (non-existent) love affair with Prince Yuuri. Yakov said it was best to avoid it for now since they were still at the beginning of the season.

Viktor finally got permission from the PR team to comment on the news, and told his fans to stop attacking Prince Yuuri and accusing him of sabotaging Viktor’s career. Viktor also stated Prince Yuuri and him were best friends (oh, how much he wanted to be more… But he still hesitated to bring up the subject to Yuuri after the media shit storm), so it hurt him to see his own fans insulted the Prince. Viktor was hoping Yuuri didn’t see any of those comments. Despite how graceful and confident Yuuri carried himself in public, Viktor knew there was a hidden fear inside that made Yuuri was so secretive about his private life.

The plane was taking off to St. Petersburg, and Viktor already missed Yuuri. He glanced down at the book on his lap. On the first page, he could see Yuuri’s own handwriting in neat mixed of kanji and hiragana that Viktor couldn’t read. He could guess the first two characters were Yuuri’s name since he saw it once and remembered them. Viktor spent the next few hours reading the book quietly, engrossed himself into the story of a hobbit embarking on a journey to claim dwarves’ mountain from dragon.

_So this is Smaug…_

Viktor finally got the reference.

He finally took a short nap a few hours before they landed on St. Petersburg. Viktor felt so tired when Yakov sent him home to rest before they continued the practice the next day. Yakov was still unhappy when Viktor stepped out his triple axel a bit. Viktor texted Yuuri, informing the Prince he was already in St. Petersburg and he loved the books Yuuri gave him. He almost finished the entire book on the plane, but he was too tired and took a nap.

Yuuri hadn’t answered Viktor’s text, but the skater knew Yuuri was probably still asleep, with the time difference and all.

Once he got home, he went to pick Makkachin first, smiling at how excited the poodle was at the sight of his human. Makkachin tackled him down while Viktor wrapped his arms around the large poodle, whispering softly to her how much he missed her. Makkachin barked, as if she was saying she also missed him. Viktor and Makkachin made their way back to his apartment and sighed at the empty space. He was already missing the homey feeling in Yuuri’s apartment, with Phichit’s endless chatter, Yuuri’s quiet footsteps around the place, and high pitched barks of Vicchan.

Feeling tired, Viktor went to his bedroom and cuddled up to Makkachin before he fell asleep.

 

* * *

 

 

The weeks went on until his second assignment arrived, Rostelecom Cup in Moscow. This time, he was assigned there with Yurio and Chris who just snatched gold medal in Cup of China. Yurio won silver in Skate Canada and he was pissed for weeks because he lost to some Canadian skater (Janet Jackson LaLaLand or something… Viktor couldn’t remember his name). He still had his daily video call with Yuuri. He finally read all the books Yuuri gave him, and he managed to get some times to watched the movies until Mila caught him and demanded to have movie nights and they marathon ‘ _The Lord of the Rings_ ’. They roped Yurio and Georgi along.

The media was still speculating Viktor’s and Yuuri’s relationship. Viktor was pouting when a celebrity news channel’s host saying Viktor and Yuuri were star-crossed lovers. Wasn’t the star-crossed lovers’ relationship usually doomed as tragedy? There was no way he would let himself and Yuuri ended as tragedy. Viktor would make sure Yuuri deserved only the best, and they would live in a small cottage by the sea, surrounded by hundreds of poodles (though as a Prince, Yuuri might have an obligation to live in palace, Viktor wasn’t sure but he could dream).

When Rostelecom Cup was right around the corner, a devastating call came.

“ _Viktor… I’m sorry I couldn’t come and watch your performance in Moscow!_ ” Yuuri said over their video chat. He looked sad and distraught when he told Viktor this. “ _Vicchan is sick… The doctors were doing their best… but I couldn’t leave him alone…_ ”

Viktor’s heart almost broken at the look on Yuuri’s face (or was it already broken?). He looked pale, there were dark circles under his eyes, and clearly he didn’t get any sleep, worrying about the small poodle. Viktor knew how much it hurt to see your dearest pet sick, even he himself was almost pulling out of Worlds once when Makkachin ate something she shouldn’t. He was lucky when she got better quickly, and Viktor break his record that year when he skated for his dearest poodle.

“It’s okay, Yuuri. You need to stay with Vicchan now. He would need his human to stay close,” Viktor said to calm the Prince down.

“ _I’ll… I’ll still watch the live stream… So, make sure you skate your best! I’ll be very sad if you didn’t go to GPF in Barcelona,_ ” Yuuri said softly.

“Of course, Yuuri! Make sure you watch, okay?”

“ _Sure. Vicchan will want to watch it too…_ ”

They talked a bit more, but Yakov already rang Viktor’s apartment’s bell since they had to fly to Moscow now. Viktor said goodbye to Yuuri and hoped Vicchan would get better soon. He couldn’t help but felt a bit disappointed that Yuuri couldn’t come to watch him. But Yuuri had promised him he would watch the live stream, so Viktor felt a bit better.

Besides, he would meet Chris again in Moscow, and boy, how much he wanted to talk the Swiss skater’s ears off about Yuuri.

 

* * *

 

 

 “So, your Prince Charming couldn’t come and watch you skate?” Chris asked. “That’s too bad! I was hoping I can meet him this time… It’s not every day you can meet a real life Prince, especially the one who got into _100 Sexiest Men of the Year_ …” Chris sighed in disappointment. They were stretching while waiting for the second group’s turn to take the ice.

“His dog is sick and at the hospital right now,” Viktor sighed. “I’m happy he said he won’t leave me just because some news on the internet and tabloids. You should meet him, Chris! He’s so adorable and sweet, he always blushed when I held his hand during out dog-walking date! And he’s also talented… Do you know he was the president of this animal conservation society? He’s an animal lover, Chris! And his poodle is the third cutest thing after Yuuri himself and Makkachin…” Viktor gushed about the love of his life (in which he never really told Yuuri about his feeling, especially the one that said ‘Prince-Yuuri-let-me-marry-you-and-we-can-build-Imperial-animal-shelter-together-while-living-in-a-beautiful-white-cottage-by-the-sea).

“Really? I guess despite his sexy appearance, I get why people called him ‘Prince Cinnamon Rolls’ then… I wonder how one can look sexy while still being so innocent…”

“Yuuri is sexy! Don’t you dare trying to hit on him! You already have a boyfriend!”

“My boyfriend said he met Prince Yuuri once, during a garden party in Karatsu Imperial Palace. He was invited to come before his company spread out to Europe a few years ago,” Chris said. “He couldn’t believe you’re friends with the Prince!”

“Your boyfriend… Oh! Masumi?” Viktor asked.

“Of course my Masumi! Who else do I talking about?” Chris punched Viktor’s shoulder lightly. “Masumi is from Hasetsu, and his company based there before he moved to Europe, remember?” Chris raised an eyebrow.

“Huh… I never know that…” Viktor mumbled.

“That’s because you keep forgetting things! Remember that time Masumi and I almost broke up because you forgot his name and called him ‘Mamoru’ instead? He thought I was cheating on him and that because you forgot his name!” Chris sighed.

“I can’t help it! I wasn’t that close to him, and I only met him twice before that!” Viktor pouted.

“I keep telling you about him on the phone.”

“Yes, but you keep calling him ‘my boyfriend’! It’s not my fault I forgot his name…”

“You’re ridiculous,” Chris sighed and shook his head in exasperation.

Viktor pouted. “Yuuri isn’t here and I only got you to entertain me…” Viktor whined. “Yuuri threw Makkachin plushie for me… and blue roses flower crown… Who would throw me a Makkachin plushie and flower crown now? Phichit said Yuuri made them himself! Isn’t he the sweetest thing ever?”

“You already told me about that, Viktor,” Chris patted his shoulder.

“I’ll win gold for Yuuri this time so little Vicchan will get well soon! And that way, I won’t be Smaug anymore!” Viktor said as if it was the greatest idea ever.

“Then I better not make it easy for you,” Chris nudged him. “Little Yuri seemed a bit disappointed though,” Chris commented when they saw Yurio stretched not too far from them.

“He secretly hoping Yuuri would come. Yurio has a big celebrity crush on Yuuri, it’s adorable! You should see his scrap book…” Viktor started to trail off; talking about Yurio’s new obsession while eventually steered back to his future-husband gushing.

Somehow Chris could start to imagine Viktor’s future, with a white house by the beach and a horde of poodles in tow(though he was sure as a Prince, Yuuri would live in a palace).

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what do you think?
> 
> Let's be friend with me on Tumblr [@aquaregiastuff](https://aquaregiastuff.tumblr.com)! You can see all the crappy fan arts I made and maybe chat with me~


	6. Heart to Heart (And They Said Paris was the City of Love… For Yuuri, It was Barcelona)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There was an awkward phone call and the Prince should stop running away from his problem...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is this... an update?! Well, it's only take me like... what... almost a year to update? *laugh nervously* Please don't kill me...! I let this chapter sitting around my computer since forever, and I was like, "Fuck it! I'll update this!" I was planned on fixing the previous chapters first, but I'm not in the mood, maybe later...
> 
> I'd like to apologize for this really late, late, update... I've been pulled into random fandoms *cough*voltron*cough* *cough*hamilton*cough*
> 
> For anyone who have been giving this fic comments and kudos and read it, thank you so much! Hopefully the next update won't take this long... *laughing nervously*
> 
> Your supports will help me, so keep them coming!

He felt bad he couldn’t come to cheer on Viktor in Rostelecom Cup. Vicchan accidentally ate the meat buns Mari sent for him and choked on them, making everyone in the apartment panicked before Leo drove Yuuri, Phichit, and Vicchan to the closest animal hospital to get the poodle checked. Yuuri didn’t have a heart to left Vicchan behind to go to Moscow, so he had to cancel his flight, calling Viktor to apologize. He was happy when Viktor told him it was fine. Of course, Viktor also owned a poodle; he knew how Yuuri felt when Vicchan suddenly got sick.

As promised, he watched the live stream while waiting for Vicchan. Viktor was perfect as usual, his programs were just beautiful. It wasn’t a surprise when Viktor won the gold medal, leaving Chris a few points behind to get silver while Yurio won bronze. The younger Russian skater didn’t look to happy as he kept glaring dagger at Viktor after the awards ceremony.

Yuuri called Viktor after he made sure Viktor was done with his interview. He congratulated him for the gold Next week would be the Grand Prix Final in Barcelona. The six skater that would go to GPF would be Viktor, Chris, Yurio, Phichit (Yuuri was proud of him! First place in NHK Trophy!), Fujiwara from Hasetsu, and a Czech skater, Emil Nekola.

“ _So… Will I see you in Barcelona?_ ” Viktor asked softly over the phone.

Yuuri’s heart skipped a beat at the sound of Viktor’s voice when he asked that question. It was so soft, so hopeful, as if he really wanted Yuuri to be there.

“I will. Vicchan had got better too,” Yuuri smiled softly, cheek flushed in endearing light pink color.

“ _Great! Having Yuuri watching me clearly made me fired up to win!_ ” Viktor’s laughed sounded like a cheerful wind chime in summer’s days.

“Viktor, you’ve doing great even before you meet me. I don’t see why your win would depend on whether I watched you or not,” Yuuri chuckled.

“ _But it is now, because I met this Prince who changed my life for the better,_ ” Viktor said happily over the phone.

“Really?”

“ _Yeah. Besides, I have a surprise for you,_ ” Viktor’s voice carrying the light tone he used whenever he teased Yuuri.

“Hm? I can’t wait then,” Yuuri said softly.

“ _I really missed you in Moscow, Yuuri,_ ” Viktor said over the phone, his voice was low and gentle, and I made Yuuri’s poor little heart pounding in his chest like crazy. “ _I never felt so nervous before my skate, but when you weren’t there, for some reason I felt like I’m having a nervous breakdown, you know…_ ”

“Viktor, you’re exaggerating. You looked wonderful! Vicchan and I watched the live stream, remember? You looked amazing,” Yuuri chuckled and hugged Vicchan closer to his chest, needing something to hold on to because if he wasn’t, he felt he would implode right there.

“ _Yuuri, you don’t understand. I wasn’t exaggerating. I was hoping we could have night date on Red Square Public Skating Rink, but I guess we should make up for it in Barcelona…_ ”

There it was. Another date. Right now Yuuri was pretty sure it was platonic date. After all, with the media scandal just after Skate America, Yuuri wasn’t sure if Viktor wanted to take their relationship further. Yuuri knew it was something in line with “more than friends, less than lover” kind of relationship. Having a scandal with a foreign Prince could bring a huge blow to Viktor’s career after all, and with Yuuri’s status as second in line to the throne, dating a foreigner would be frowned upon by the Imperial Family.

Sure, he could take a blow when someone criticize his choice of friends, but Yuuri couldn’t have Viktor being accused of tainting the Imperial bloodline (not that if he married Viktor—Yuuri blushed at the thought—they would have children or anything… no matter how sexy Viktor’s _Eros_ , Yuuri was sure he couldn’t really get pregnant). Still, if Yuuri still ended up having a relationship with Viktor, it would be frowned upon because Viktor would have to be taken into the Imperial Family if he married Yuuri (again, Yuuri blushed at the thought).

“ _Yuuri? Are you okay? You’ve been pretty quiet…?_ ”

Yuuri snapped back from his thought when he heard Viktor’s voice. “Ah…! S-sorry, Vitor… I was just… thinking…”

“ _Thinking about what?_ ” Viktor asked.

 _Thinking about you and marriage in the same sentence_ , Yuuri wanted to answer. But he decided against it. “Just… things…”

“ _What kind of things?_ ” Viktor asked again, clearly he was curious.

Yuuri was quiet for a while. Should he ask Viktor? About their flirting and such? Should he ask Viktor about their dates, whether they platonic or Viktor meant them as much as Yuuri hoped it would mean? Yuuri steeled his nerves, before he decided to fuck it and ask.

“Viktor… what am I to you?” he finally managed to ask. “Am I a brother figure? A friend?” ‘ _A lover potential?’_ went unasked, since Yuuri couldn’t voice it. He needed to know. He had to know how serious Viktor was, because as much as Yuuri wanted a normal relationship; it was a big deal for him. He was a Prince, second in line to the throne. His relationship with his future partner was anything but normal because of this.

Viktor was getting quiet over the line and Yuuri panicked.

“Forget I asked you that! You don’t have to answer it…!” he said quickly. “I… I’ll see you in Barcelona…!”

He hung up quickly without waiting and buried his face in his pillow, clutching Vicchan closer to his chest.

“Vicchan… I’m so stupid…” Yuuri mumbled. Vicchan let out a high pitch bark and licked Yuuri’s face to cheer him up.

 

* * *

 

They kept in contact, but Yuuri hadn’t brought up their last conversation. He kept their call short, and he tried his best to avoid talking about feelings. Yuuri knew Viktor was trying his best to not be too pushy on the subject, and Yuuri was grateful with that. When the day of the Final came closer, Yuuri found himself boarding the diplomatic aircraft alone, since Phichit and Celestino had headed to Barcelona the day before. The plane ride was quiet, except for the movie played quietly to give some background noise for Yuuri while the young prince was deep in thought.

He didn’t know what to say after days of avoiding Viktor. He felt bad for the Russian skater. He liked Viktor, more than a friend, but he wasn’t sure about the Russian skater’s feeling towards him. If Viktor didn’t have any feelings for him as more than friendship, Yuuri might just ruined what he and Viktor had (not that he already ruined it by asking stupid question a few days ago).

When the plane landed, Yuuri was too exhausted to do much, he simply texted Viktor and Phichit, informing them he had landed in Barcelona and headed to his hotel to sleep off his jet lag. He took an embassy car and drove to the hotel so Yuuri could collapsed on the bed nd slept for a few hours.

When he woke up, it was to the buzz of his phone. Still half asleep, Yuuri squinted his eyes too see the screen flashing Viktor’s name. Before Yuuri could swipe the screen to answer, the call ended and a short buzz came, indicating an incoming message. Yuuri put on his glasses and swiped the screen to unlock, looking at the message from Viktor, asking him to sightsee Barcelona. Yuuri smiled as he replied the text, agreeing on meeting Viktor at the restaurant, not too far from the skating venue where Viktor would practice. It was better for Yuuri to avoid meeting Viktor in public practice with all the reporters around to avoid the tabloids headlines like last time. The news hadn’t been completely down, and some reporters still asking Viktor about it during interviews. Viktor always answered diplomatically that he and Yuuri were close friends.

And here Yuuri was, sitting alone in the restaurant with his security detail sitting two tables away, waiting for Viktor so they could spend time together in a _completely_ platonic date (Yuuri knew that was what his PR team wanted them to be to avoid further problems especially with the Conservatives Imperial family members back in Hasetsu).

“Were you waiting for a long time?”

Yuuri turned around and smiled slightly when he saw Viktor walking into the restaurant.

“Viktor!” he smiled.

Viktor didn’t hesitate to pull Yuuri into a big bear hug which made Yuuri chuckled softly and hugged the skater back.

“I miss you so much, Yuuri!” Viktor said happily.

Yuuri blushed and simply patted him on the back, looking guilty since he had been trying to avoid Viktor lately.

“I missed you too! I’m sorry for being too busy lately,” Yuuri said softly, didn’t want to admit that he was avoiding Viktor. He did miss the Russian skater so much, a few hours of talking over the phone wasn’t enough after all.

“How is Vicchan? The last time we talked, you said he was still recovering. Is it fine to leave him alone in Detroit?” Viktor asked Yuuri worriedly.

“Vicchan is okay now, but I couldn’t bring him along for travel since I don’t want to put too much stress after his recovery. My security details back in Detroit are looking after him,” Yuuri smiled at Viktor brightly.

They chatted a bit more about Vicchan and Makkachin after ordered some food for themselves. Yuuri was glad everything seemed normal for now, though his heart still pounding and wondered if Viktor would brought up the way their phone conversation ended awkwardly before Yuuri started to avoid the Russian skater.

And what luck Yuuri had, because the next thing that came up from Viktor was _that_ conversation.

“Yuuri…” Viktor started slowly, his voice lilted beautifully around each syllables. “These past few days… Did you avoid me? I couldn’t help but notice it… Did I… Did I do something wrong?” he asked slowly, eyes casted down with guilt painted all over his face. “I’m really sorry, Yuuri…”

“Its okay, Viktor. You didn’t do anything wrong,” Yuuri quickly shook his head. “It wasn’t you… It was me…”

Viktor looked up to Yuuri with a sad smile on his face. “Yuuri… That sounds a lot like a breakup line…” he whispered quietly.

Yuuri just realized what he was saying. “That’s not what I mean! Oh, God… Viktor, I don’t want to end this and making everything awkward just because I asked a stupid question… I don’t know what to say, and it was too embarrassing… so I just… avoided talking about it,” Yuuri admitted weakly. He decided to strengthen his mental before he asked it once again. He needed to know. He needed to know the answer to his question back then. So, Yuuri asked.

“Viktor… What am I to you?” he asked slowly, “A friend…? A brother figure…?” he didn’t dare to look up and saw Viktor’s face when he said Yuuri was just his friend, or worse, a brother figure.

Oh, how much Yuuri wished he could be more.

There was heavy silence filling up the air around them. Yuuri still looked down to his lap, face hot and flushed, dreading to hear the answer.

“More than a friend…” Viktor said his answer slowly. Yuuri looked up when he heard Viktor’s voice. “You’re more than a friend, Yuuri, and I think you’re definitely not a brother figure for me,” Viktor smiled as he reached across the table to touch Yuuri’s face gently and rubbed his thumb on Yuuri’s soft, slightly chubby cheek. “Because I don’t think it’s a right thing to do to think about the taste of your brother’s lips against mine, so you’re definitely not my brother figure.”

It took a while for Yuuri to process that sentence.

“Wait… Are you saying you…?” Yuuri’s face burnt red in embarrassment.

“Want to kiss you?” Viktor smiled. “All this time. Even since the first time we met each other,” he said gently.

Yuuri didn’t know human’s face could get this red, he was sure he would just spontaneously combust right here, right now, in front of Viktor Nikiforov who just told him he would like to kiss Yuuri after all this time (for some reason). Wait… If Viktor saying he wanted to kiss him… would he be… by any chance held the same feeling as Yuuri did towards Viktor? Did you kiss your friends on the lips in Russia? Yuuri wasn’t sure. Maybe he should Googled it once he got back to his hotel room and finished processing everything because he was sure his brain had stopped working a while ago (for all he knew he could just dumbly sitting in front of Viktor, looking at him with dumbstruck face).

“Yuuri…? Yuuri, are you okay?” Viktor’s voice sounded distant, but it managed to snap him back to reality.

“Huh…? Wha…?” Yuuri blinked in confusion, but his breath hitched when he saw the most adorable blush on Viktor’s face.

Oh, God… Katsuki-no-Miya Yuuri Shinnou just saw the figure skating Living Legend Viktor Nikiforov blushing like a school boy in front of his crush (and Yuuri realized he just implied that Viktor had a crush on him. But judging from this conversation, it was safe to assume, right?) and it was the cutest thing he ever saw besides Vicchan and Makkachin.

“I should’ve done this better…” Viktor mumbled, trying to hide his blushing face from Yuuri. The young prince waited in confusion for Viktor to recover, and when he came face to face with Yuuri again, he looked so determined, Yuuri’s heart went into tachycardia he might need an ambulance after this.

“Be my boyfriend, Yuuri!” Viktor finally said it.

 _Holy shit_.

 

* * *

 

Yuuri was sure he died and went to heaven.

Or maybe this was some crazy dream because Yuuri was in a coma somewhere in Detroit after hitting his head too hard on the floor after a failed pirouette.

Viktor Nikiforov did not just asking Yuuri to be his boyfriend, Yuuri must be misheard. Maybe it wasn’t ‘Be my boyfriend, Yuuri!’ but more like ‘Be my friend, Yuuri’ (which didn’t make sense since they were already friends) or it could be ‘Be my prawn, Yuuri’ (what did that even supposed to mean?). Or maybe it could be something completely different like ‘Be my coach, Yuuri!’ (again, why would he want Yuuri to be his coach?! He’s not even a figure skater!)

“Oh, God… That went totally uncool!” Viktor whimpered and looked like ready to bolt out from the restaurant if he didn’t care how much attention he would get if he did just that.

But Yuuri’s brain had seemed to stop working properly because Viktor _did not_ just ask him to be his boyfriend. Yuuri had been writhing in agony all this time, wondering if his love was requited or not. Yuuri had spent days agonizing over the fact if Viktor would like him back in _that_ way, and it turned out… It turned out he did…

And Yuuri didn’t know how to react.

“Yuuri… say something… please…” Viktor whimpered.

What… what was he supposed to say?! Viktor just dropped the bomb like that, Yuuri would need two hundred years to process everything with his barely functioning brain.

Later, Yuuri would blame his brain for such poor impulsive action without thinking of the consequence. He would blame the alcohol, because Yuuri was a crazy drunk who apparently loved to dance like crazy with the street performers and his judgment was impaired due to the presence of alcohol (“But you only had water, Yuuri!” Viktor would say in later days). But still, Yuuri did it.

He pulled Viktor’s sweater close and smashed their lips together in a kiss.

Smart move, Your Imperial Highness.

  


  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what do you think~!


End file.
